An Extra Factor
by SummonTheCat
Summary: "What's the point of all these anyway! Why are you making me Baby Beel's mother!" "Ah... Because..." "Because...?" "Because if I've gotten myself into this mess, I'm going to drag everyone down with me." Tatsumi Oga/OC
1. The Baby

**Chapter 1: The Baby**

_"Long long ago, in a certain place, there was a very handsome, cool, kind-hearted and popular young man..."_

"Wait wait wait wait-" An annoyed voice broke out, interrupting the 'story' this idiot was telling us. Oh wait, I haven't introduced who I am yet have I? Well, for starters, I'm Shimizudani Aki, having shoulder length auburn hair and hazelnut brown eyes. All and all, I'm just a typical Japanese teenager.

I'm good friends of Tatsumi Oga; the current story teller, and Takayuki Furuichi; the story interrupter. Well, good friends might be pushing it a little, I'm just a classmate of theirs' who they don't mind hanging out with and vice versa.

"Don't 'huh' me Tatsumi, who's kind-hearted and popular? You're a tyrant, aren't you?!"

"Yeah Tatsumi, the day you're kind-hearted and popular is the day that hell freezes over." I joined in, Furuichi and I shared the same face of skepticism.

"Idiots," Tatsumi stated firmly, "The both of you, idiots! Think about it, do you think I'm the sort of guy that'll force people to bow before me?"

"Yeah."

"Without a doubt." Furuichi and I said at the same time, giving Tatsumi, who had just finished his strawberry cake a curt nod.

"OH YEAH REALLY?! WANNA HEAR THE REST THEN?!"

"OW OW OW! I GIVE! I GIVE!"

Tatsumi had trapped Furuichi in a headlock after his outburst, and by the looks of it, Tatsumi was definitely not holding back. Yep, he had some serious anger issues. I half heartedly listened to Tatsumi's story, more interested in eating my own strawberry cake.

I'd been careful in eating around the most delicious and wonderful fruit all the time, wanting to leave the best for the last. After one last mouthful of cake, my smile widened. The moment had finally came! It's time for my strawber-

My fork was half way down when my strawberry had disappeared, leaving an empty plate staring back at me. It'd all happened so fast, once second my strawberry was there, the next second gone! I slowly lifted up my head, still smiling as my face had froze. I was met with the face of Tatsumi, he was towering over me, licking his fingers.

"Your punishment." Tatsumi shrugged, "You shouldn't have ignore me."

"... ... RAHHH!" I pounced onto Tatsumi, ready to give him knocked his lights out when his palm flew out, stopping me by the forehead. I flailed my arms, struggling to reach him, but him being taller, his arm was longer, easily kept me at a distance.

"Now, where were I," Tatsumi said lazily, picking his nose with his free pinky finger. "Ah right... ..."

8888888888888888

"AHHHHHHHH!" I continued to scream like a bloody banshee as another building came rumbling down, narrowly missed us. In the time span of 60 minutes, Tstsumi had a green hair baby that can conduct electricity with him, a baby that's very attached to him. Then, a beautiful, blonde woman with really, big, and I mean, _huge _boobs had mysteriously appeared, introducing herself Hildegarde or Hilda, a devil, and baby a demon lord that goes by the name of Kas-

... ...

Kaisei? Kaisei... da... something somthing the thirt- no, fourth?

Ah! Whatever!

Anyway, for some odd reason, Hilda was supposed to bring the baby back to 'hell' (If it's true) but the baby refused. She then said Tatsumi was now the 'father' of the baby. But Tatsumi being Tasumi, he'd refused, and one thing led to the another, Hilda was now chasing after us with a very, _very _sharp sword.

"STOP SCREAMING AND DO MORE RUNNING STUPID!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID STUPID! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PICK UP THAT FRIGGIN' BABY!"

"AND WHAT?! LEAVE IT TO DIE?! I'M NOT HEARTLESS!"

"YES! YES YOU ARE!" Furuichi joined in the shouting fest, the three of us still running at full speed.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Tatsumi yelled, still trying to pry the baby off him. Not heartless? Riiiiight.

"Give up," Hilda's cold voice rang out from above, her standing on the top of a tall electric pole, "Do you think you can run away from a demon?"

"SHUT UP! JUST STAY UP THERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"WE CAN SEE YOUR PANTIES!"

"YOU'RE NOT A DEVIL, YOU'RE A PSYCOTIC BITCH!"

The three of us ran off at the speed of light straight after we'd insult her, and before we know it, a gigantic monstrous-looking bird emerged out of nowhere, landing right in front of us, blocking our way. Before I can register what's going on, Tatsumi had kicked the bird in the face, sending it flying.

Had I mentioned Tatsumi was extremely strong?

Hilda never stop attacking us, and we soon ended up the end of the river where it's normally deserted saved for some hooligans. We're all panting, trying to catch our breath. I wasn't huffing as bad as Tatsumi and Furuichi though, for one of my strongest forte was running away, but that didn't mean I wasn't winded.

"H-Hey, are you g-guys alr-" My question was cut off when I saw the tip of the Hilda's sword pointed at Tatsumi's face, the woman standing right behind of him. Furuichi and I were froze at our spot, afraid she'll do anything rash.

"You think you can escape?" She asked, her voice void of any emotion.

"Y-You were planning this right from the beginning, weren't you?"

"... ... Demons are quite stuck up on contracts, so I'm happy you refused..." Her sword glided over Tatsumi's cheek, drawing blood. I watched as a thin line of blood trailed down his face, a droplet landed on the baby's cheek, surprisingly at the same spot of Tatsumi's injury.

The next thing I know was a loud and raw wailing sound, accompanied by an intense pain throughout my whole body before my world turned black.

I'd fainted.

888888888888888888888888

The first thing I'm aware of when I woke up, was that I wasn't alone. Fearing the unknown intruder, I bolted upright instantly, and trust me, it's a bad idea.

"OW OW OW OW OWWW!" Pain shot through my whole body, so painful that tears pricked my eyes. Had I been hit by a truck?!

"IDIOT!" A loud voice boomed out, and a blurry figure approached me, wrapping an arm around me to keep me steady and helped my lie back down."Don't get up so quickly when you're injured! Do you not have common sense at all?! Geez!"

"Injured? Wha-?" My mind was still disoriented, utterly confused. Using the back of my hand, I rubbed away the unshed tears, that face I'm so familiar with staring back at me. "Tatsumi?"

"Who else idiot?" He scoffed.

"Stop calling me idiot you assho-"

"Oh Aki-chan! You're finally awake!" It was I realized Furuichi was there as well, sitting on the floor of... my room?

"Why are the two of you in my house?! My room no less?! How did the two of you get in?!"

"That would be my doing." A third voice said, "It's easy to locate your house from your scent and breaking in was even easier." I whipped my head around, seeing the person who just spoke was none other than the devil herself; Hilda. Memories suddenly came flooding back, remembering what'd happened.

"Wha-why-wha- huh?!" I spluttered, gapping like a goldfish, unable to comprehend why the woman who'd tried to kill us was now standing so calmly in my bedroom.

"No need to be so _eloquent_ Aki, People might not know you're an idiot if you keep it up." Tatsumi said, a mocking smirk on his face, sarcasm practically dripping from each word. Annoyed, I'd punched his shoulder him, hard.

Another bad idea.

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" I moaned in pain, nursing my now probably bruised knuckles. Damn Tatsu mi and his hard firm muscles!

"Can you get anymore idiotic?" Tatsumi scoffed. "Idiot."

"DA!"

My eyes widened when I heard that particular noise, seeing that very green hair baby that was the cause of all chaos climbed onto Tatsumi's head. He was looking down at me condescendingly, as if he was agreeing with Tatsumi on calling me an idiot.

I was about to throw my pillow at that baby when Furuichi cut in, sitting next to Tatsumi at the side of my bed.

"Now, now Aki-chan, we know you're very confused right now, so if you just let me explain... ..."

**20 Minutes Later...**

"So I'm out for 5 days?"

"Yes."

"Because I was electrocuted by the baby's crying?"

"Yes."

"Who is indeed, the real devil lord?"

"Yes."

"Who'd chosen Tatsumi to be his parent."

"Yes."

"So he can grow up to destroy the human race?"

"Yes."

"And I'm not dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming."

"... ..."

"... ..."

"Okay."

"OKAY?!" Furuichi burst out, "YOU ACCEPT IT SO EASILY? THAT BABY IS THE DEVIL LORD!"

"WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO'S TRYING TO CONVINCE ME IT'S REAL IN THE FIRST PLACE JACKASS!"

"ENOUGH!"

Furuichi and my shouting match immediately ended upon the icy voice of Hilda, the woman giving us a look that promised pain if we continued.

"The two of you are upsetting the young master."

"Err... on the contrary..." Tatsumi pipped up, his eyes on the naked baby that's perched on the top of his head, "He seems pretty happy."

Like what Tatsumi had said, the baby, which Tatsumi had named Beel, was clapping away happily, making excited gurgling noises and eyes shining brightly. Did he enjoyed arguments?

Tatsumi promptly shut up when Hilda shot him a withering glare. Whao, she got him _whipped._

"So," I cleared my throat, trying to defuse g the tension, "All of you had been taking turns to take care of me for the past 5 days?"

"Well yeah, when we found out you live by yourself in an apartment, we can't just leave you alone can we?" Tatsumi answered as-a-matter-of-factly, that same stupid righteous expression on his face.

"And in such a luxurious apartment too! Why hasn't you tell us? Where're your parents? Working overseas?"

I know Furuichi asked out of pure curiously with no ill-intention, but I found myself muted by his questions. I had always been a private person, never told them much about myself. We just hung out, never no personal feelings, no nothing, I don't want them to know what I'm hiding... ...

"Stop asking useless question Furuichi," Tatsumi suddenly cut in, breaking the silence, "Since she's already up, we can go now. My parent's will start nagging if I'm late for dinner again." He grumbled before looking back at me, still with a perfectly straight face. "Will you be alright on your own?"

"Er... no?" I deadpanned. I can barely move and when he'd mentioned about dinner, I realized just how hungry I am. In fact, I'm starving! As if on cue, my stomach let out a thunderous rumble, so loud that everyone's eyes had widened in astonishment.

_One_

_Two_

_Thre-_

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Of course, my rumbling stomach never fail to amuse Tatsumi and Furuichi, the both of them swore it was loud enough to scare off anyone. Beel himself was also laughing, hitting Tatsumi's head in mirth.

Yeah baby Beel, hit harder, hit till he got a concussion!

"S-SHUT UP! I was out for 5 days! It's natural if I'm hungry!" I yelled in embarrassment, face flushed.

"Right," Tatsumi smirked down at me before turning to Furuichi, "Come on, we're going out, I'm going to buy Aki dinner while you buy the some provisions, her apartment is practically empty of food."

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan."

"Hilda, can you take care of her before we're back?"

"Alright."

I was stunned, marvelling how Tatsumi was taking in charge of everything so easily. It's fascinating. Just as Tatsumi was about to leave, my hand flew up and grabbed his, momentarily stopping him. He paused for a second before turning his head around, an eyebrow rose.

"What?"

"You're not curious?"

"Arh?"

"What Furuichi had asked before, you're not curious?" I asked softly, avoiding his eyes.

He was quiet for a while before a loud scoff was heard, my head snapping up. He had puffed out his chest a little, crossing his arms indignantly.

"If you want to tell me, I'll listen, but truthfully speaking, I don't really give a damn." Tatsumi said coolly before leaving, me still speechless. Most people might find his words cold, even crass, but to me, they were the best words one can ever say to me...

"Hmm, interesting."

My eyes darted towards Hilda who'd just spoke, her having a knowing look on her face, as if she knew something I don't.

"What's interesting?" I asked, still suspicious.

"Oh," She said cryptically with a smirk, "You'll see."

888888888888888888888

"Why am I here?" I asked flatly, reluctant to step inside of Tatsumi's house. Don't get me wrong, I'd been to his house before, quite a few times actually, but something tells me I do _not _want to be visiting him today.

"Just shut up will you? Now get in already!"

"Nuh-uh, nuh-uh-uh-uh-uh! Not until you tell me what you're up to!" I protested vehemently, not grabbing onto the door frame as if my life was counting on it. I knew Tatsumi must be up to something, he's always up to something if he's initiating anything. He's evil like that!

"I told you, I need your help!" Tatsumi exclaimed, pulling me by the waist, trying to pry off my fingers from the door frame. "Do you want that free dinner or not?!"

"You didn't specify what kind of help and I think I regret it now!"

"You can't take back your words! A man never take back his word!"

"Da!"

"Shut up Beel! And I'm not a man stupid!"

"You sure act like o-"

"Tatsumi! Is that you and that 'friend' you said?" A female voice within the house called out, and being one who'd been trained to be observant, I easily detected the inflection placed on the word 'friend'.

"Yeah!"

"Well! Invite her in!"

"What did you tell your family about me? Why am I needed here?!" I whispered harshly, Tatsumi and I now having a glaring contest.

"My house had been infiltrated by demons! My family got the wrong idea that I'd knocked Hilda up and Beel is our offspring! I need you to explain to them it's not true!" He whispered back just as harshly.

"Why me?! Why not Furuichi?!"

"Because they don't believe Furuichi, they'll think he's just trying to cover it up for me!"

"Still didn't explain why me?!"

"Because you're an outsider and they believe outsiders better than me!"

I froze, taken aback by his words; _an outsider. _Odd, I'm the one that wanted this 'friends' boundary between us, but hearing Tatsumi saying I'm an outsider out loud, it stirred up a rather complicated mixed feeling that I can't identify.

"Oy Aki, are you listening?!" He asked impatiently, that everlasting scowl still on his face.

"Y-Yeah, well, you should have told me earlier then! Geez!" I said in annoyance, pushing back whatever weird emotion I was feeling. I did not know why, but I'm felt pissed.

Tatsumi only rolled his eyes, grabbing me by the wrist once I'd release my hold on the door frame and dragged me in, as if he's afraid I'll bolt away if I had the chance.

"Oh, she's actually real." A girl, looking only a few years older than Tatsumi said, actually seemed mildly surprise. Though I'd been to Tatsumi's house so many times, it's always when his family weren't home. This visit will actually be the first time I'll be seeing anyone of his family member.

"Of course she's real! I told you that a million times didn't I?! You just choose not to believe me!"

"Real?" I asked, confused. Tatsumi's eyes twitched at my question, seemingly getting more and more irritated.

"She thought you're someone I'd made up." Tatsumi deadpanned, now glaring at his sister. Masaki wasn't perturbed by it at all, dismissing it with a roll of her eyes. I'm _impressed._ I mean, Tatsumi can be _scary._

"I'm Masaki Oga, this idiot's sister, nice to meet you." She held out a hand, and I took it instantly, a grin on my face at how she'd addressed Tatsumi.

"I'm Aki Shimizudani, but call me Aki, my family name a mouthful."

"It is, isn't it?" Masaki laughed, "And are you going to let go of her hand anytime soon Oga? If Hilda sees this, she'll be heartbroken."

Realizing my wrist was still in his grasp, he released it immediately as if touching my skin had burned him. It's not that bad was it? I frowned at Tatsumi, but his face turned away from mine, like he's hiding something. If those red ears of his were any indication... ...

"Ara, are you _blushing_ Tatsumi?" I teased, but was answered by a whack on the back of my head.

"Oy! That's not very ni-"

"OW!"

"Haven't we taught you better on how to treat girls?! First you knock some poor girl up, next you hit a girl?! You're getting worse!" Masaki cried. She herself had whacked the back of Tatsumi head, with a hard cover book.

I was flabbergasted, but was secretly pleased to see that Tatsumi actually had his match too. Hmm, for further entertainment, maybe I shouldn't tell Masaki that Tatsumi never really put much force whenever he 'hit' me, just enough force to annoy me to no end.

I think it's a secret though, that Tatsumi was actually quite careful when it comes to me, or girls in general. Well, I can't really make that statement since I'm currently the _only _girl in Ishiyama High.

"Oh, Aki-san, you're here."

I looked up, seeing Hilda walking down the stairs, still in that maid uniform of hers. My eyes widened slightly at how friendly and polite Hilda can be, she had a sweet smile on her face and... ...

It's creepy.

"H-Hey Hilda, I heard you're living here now."

"Ah, yes, Tatsumi's family are very nice and had taken young master and me under their care."

"I-I see." Wow, no wonder Tatsumi's family had misunderstood, she talked like a wife!

"Well! Let's not just stand here! Come on in! We're about to have dinner!"

Oh yeah, that I know. He had promised me dinner after all, that'll save me the trouble to cook *cough*call takeouts*cough*.

Masaki lead us to the dining room, Tatsumi's mother serving dinner and his father already sitting on the table, waiting. Much to my surprise, Tatsumi looked nothing like his parents, they were normal looking while Tatsumi can be... ... sadistic and evil looking. Upon noticing his parent's eyes on me, I quickly gave them a bow.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aki Shimizudani, I'm Tatsumi's... er, classmate."

I noticed Tatsumi raising a questioning eyebrow at me, but I simply shrugged it off. He let it go very soon afterwards, couldn't be bothered.

"How polite! I'm Miyabi Oga, Tatsumi's mother."

"Isn't that obvious?" Tatsumi mumbled to himself, and instantaneously, Masaki's book landed on his head once more. Oh, I'm soooo enjoying this.

"I'm Hideki Oga, Tatsumi's father, nice to meet you too."

"I'm so glad you'll be joining us for dinner! For a moment, we thought that he might be making that up seeing how..." Tatsumi's mother drifted off, taking a quick worrying glance at Hilda.

"Why does no one that believe me!" Tatsumi complained, more to himself than anything, "Now that you're here Aki, explain it to them!"

"Explain what?" Tatsumi's father asked sharply, his glasses can't even hide his piercing eyes.

"That Beel is not mine!"

"Well, but technically, it is yours isn't it, since you're his 'parent'." I said offhandedly, remembering what Furuichi had told me about the devil lord.

Yep, I'm not evil at all.

"You're only making it worse you idiot!"

"I know right?" I grinned.

"TATSUMI! Is this how you talk to your classmate?!"

"But-!"

"I'm sorry had to witness this, even gotten involved in my son's stupidity." Tatsumi's father continued, ignoring Tatsumi. "Tatsumi! apologize to her now!"

"BUT-"

"No buts! APOLOGIZE!" Tatsumi's father demanded, throwing a spoon in his direction that hit him right at the forehead. Ah, so Tatsumi had took after his father violent streak.

"Yeah Tatsumi, _apologize,_" I said slyly, a creepy smile on my face. He had a murderous glare on me when it suddenly turned into a sinister grin, even chuckling so ever darkly.

I had a baaaaad feeling.

"Dad, Aki actually is the mother of the baby."

My jaw dropped, horrified. Did he just said what I thought he said?!

"Look at her! No matter how you look, it's hers! It has her face!" Tatsumi ploughed on, practically crackling with evil laughter. He's getting revenge!

"NO it does not! Take a good look! I'm nothing like Beel!" I exclaimed, finally found my voice, "Hilda! Tell them! I'm not Beel's mother! You are!"

"Oh no, I'm only young master's sitter. And logically speaking, you're the mother of young master, look." Hailda said, pointing at my head. Looking up, I was met with the glinting eyes of Beel. "See, young master is fond of you."

"NO he's not! He's mocking me! Can't you see it?!" Beel had a devious smirk on his face as well, almost as if he and Tatsumi had set me up. Beel never liked me, he'd always snubbed his nose at me!

"Wait, so Hilda isn't the mother?" Masaki asked, paying no attention to my protest.

"No, I'm the sitter. Aki-san is the mother in terms of speaking."

"I'm not the mother!"

"Is it true Tatsumi, Shimizudani is the mother?" Tatsumi's father asked.

"Yeah."

"For the last time! I'm not the moth-" Next thing I know, Tatsumi's father was right at my face, he had a hand on Tatsumi's head, forcing him to bow.

"TATSUMI WILL ACCEPT THE RESPONSIBLITY! WE APOLOGIZE FOR OUR MISTAKE!" He roared, suddenly grabbing my hard and stared at me earnestly. "Tatsumi told us you live by yourself. When you had the baby, you must be so scared of doing this on your own so you hired Hildagard-san to be your baby sitter right? Don't worry, you're not alone now, you have us to help raise your baby, my grandson!"

"... ..."

"... ..."

"WHATTT?!"

888888888888888888888888888

"Damnit Aki, will you just stop crying? It's fucking irritating." Tatsumi droned, lying on his bed as he read a manga. Beel himself was resting on his stomach, returned back to his usual devilish self that mocks me.

Tatsumi's family was very convinced that I'm the mother of Beel, and now they had pushed us into Tatsumi's room to give us some 'alone time' to talk things through, hoping I'll 'forgive' Tatsumi for 'abandoning' me in the beginning and pact the 'relationship' we had.

Wow, that's a lot of air quotes.

"That's easy for you to say! You weren't framed to be the mother of some weird baby!" I wailed, no noticing Tatsumi was advancing towards me, rubbing his knuckles.

"I... don't...?!" Tatsumi asked threateningly before giving me a noogie, eliciting more scream of pain from me. By now, that devil baby was clapping his hand happily, cheering him on. Oh he most definitely was the future devil lord, he's a sadistic little bugger!

"What's the point of all these anyway?! Why are you making me Beel's mother?!" I cried, nursing my head after he'd finally stop.

"Ah..." He pondered lazily, scratching his head, "Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because if I'd got myself into this mess, I'm going to drag everyone down with me."

"... ... That's it?"

"That's it."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

"... ..."

"... ..."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TATSUMI OGA!"

"Ba!"

8888888888888888888888

"Why... why'd you bring it to school? The demon king..." Furuichi asked once he saw Tatsumi, Beel attached on his back and me beside him, the two of us walked to school together. But specifically speaking, he'd walked me to school because his father had insisted... ...

"Yo."

"I'm asking you! Why you bought that thing to school?!"

Recalling the night before was nothing but a pain in the ass, my life gotten more and more complicated thanks to Tatsumi. When he'd was explained to Furuichi on how he can never leave Beel for more than 15cm or will be electrocuted to death, all Furuichi can care about was how Tatsumi and Hilda was sharing under one roof.

Typical pervert.

"Oy idiot jr, don't wander off too far," I drawled, following Beel who's now crawling excitedly towards a butterfly. It's a rather funny sight really, future destroyer of humanity chasing after butterflies. How scary.

"Auuu," Beel cooed, about to catch the butterfly with a foot came down, squishing the little insect right in front of Beel. Don't get me wrong, I would _love _to have all insects terminated from the world, but you shouldn't kill a living thing in front of a baby even if he's the devil lord! At least wait till he's three!

"Whao, there's seriously a little kid here! Wonderful."

"Kiddy, where ya goin' ~"

"I told ya, right? If we want to get Oga, now's the time."

There were three guys, who obviously were delinquents, cooing at the baby, their ill-intention thoughts written clearly right on their faces. I watched as the middle guy who's wearing a hoodie picked Beel up, the baby himself clearly getting upset. I was still a few feet away and not one of them had noticed me, if I start running now, I can make my own escape and Tatsumi can handle the rest...

"Arrrrr!"

Beel was staring at me with teary eyes, his hands outstretched towards me as he struggled within the guy's grip, clearly calling for me. Damnit! The baby knew how to guilt trip.

"Oy you three asshole! Using a baby as your hostage, can you get any more cowardly than that?!"

"Oh, and who are you?"

"I know her! She's the chick that's always around Oga!"

"Oh, so she's Oga's woman?"

"I'm NOT his woman! Now give me back Beel or I'm going to do something you're going to regret."

"Oh really? And what's that?" A guy taunted. I smirked at them before taking in a deeeeeeep breath and...

"TATSUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The three guys before me cringed at my scream, even wincing. I was about to use this distraction and grabbed Beel back when someone whacked the back of my head, causing me to trip and spoiled my plan.

"OI WOMAN! What are you screaming bloody murder for?!"

"Are you an idiot?! Look! Those three fuglies got Beel!" At the background, I can hear the three thugs protesting about me calling them fuglies. The truth hurts.

Natsumi's eyes widened when he finally notice the three thugs, the group had retreated a few more feet, pushing the limit of 15cm.

"DON'T MOVE! Don't move a step further away! You move and I'll kill you!" Tatsumi was sweating like crazy, fear entrenched on his face. Fear of losing his own life of course.

"Move it chumps," A new voice emerged, and apparently, the three assholes seemed to recognize the newcomers.

"The twin-headed dragon of Ishiyama! The Sanada brothers!"

Honestly, who came up with such lame names? Even I was embarrassed of them.

"We'll be the ones to do Oga in!" One of them said. It was then had I realized Tatsumi had discreetly positioned himself in front of me, keeping any possible danger away from me. Furuichi, who's now squatting to watch the show, gave me a quick wink. Tatsumi thought that I never notice it whenever we'd got into a fight, but I did. He may had acted like he didn't care, but Furuichi and I knew better.

Stupid Tatsumi and his stupid heroism. That's why he's such an idiot.

Before we can say Kaiser de Emperana Beelzbub IV(Yeah, you heard me, I actually memorized Beel's full name!) everyone from the 2nd year leaders were present, surrounding all of us. Making ue of this momentarily shock, Tatsumi landed a punch on the guy that held Beel. Beel, being that leech he was, latched himself onto Tatsumi in an instant, his eyes shone with utter delight.

The father-son duo was back.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"What's this?" I deadpanned, staring at the plastic bag Tatsumi was holding out to me. He again had waited right outside my apartment, walking me to school.

Tatsumi had easily defeated the Sanada's brother yesterday, and it'd frightened off all other thugs, leaving us in peace. And that was only the start of our nightmare, for Beel started to throw temper tantrum unreasonably afterwards, all of us spending our evening trying to cheer Beel up and avoid being electrocuted to death.

Why am I friends with Tatsumi again?

"Beel's three meals."

"And you're giving this to me why?" I raised an eyebrow, eyeing the bag warily.

"You're the mother, so you're responsible for the feeding."

"What kind of sexist logic is that?!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and formed a 'X', "I REFUSE!"

"Not your choice!" Tatsumi said with equal aggravation, shoving the bag at me roughly before walking away, Beel who's behind him turned his head around gave me a smug condescending smirk, enjoying how Tatsumi was treating me as a slave.

Damn that duo!

In the end, I had relented, carrying the back while I mumbled curses under my breath, also hoping the daggers I'm shooting Tatsumi will materialized and stab him to death. We were halfway towards school when Beel got his first hunger pang, and the very next moment, a blast of electric shot out from Beel and my world had turned black... again.

88888888888888888888888888888

"... ... ask but, are you two okay?" I vaguely heard a voice asked, Furuichi if I'm not wrong. I tried to open my eyes, but eyelids felt so heavy.

"Do we look okay?"Another voice answered weakly, voice that belonged to Tatsumi. "This is the 6th time today."

"Aki-chan too?!"

"She fainted at the first shock, I doubt she'd felt the next two shock before I can lay her down here."

I got shocked three times?! How am I still alive?!

"And I was wondering the real reason why you were carrying her to school, how unromantic."

"Psh, there's nothing romantic between us, and she sure is heavy for someone so short like her."

The heck?! I'm not short and heavy! I'm 5ft 4 and 115lbs! One would say I'm lean for god's sake! I'm not fat!

"This sucks Furuichi... At this rate, that dream will really come true... ..."

My conscious began to drift in and out, their voices starting to blur. In a matter of seconds, I was surrounded by darkness once more.

8888888888888888

When I woke up, the first thing I'm aware of was that I'm at the school roof top, lying on the usual spot Tatsumi, Kuruichi and I shared. I scanned the area, and almost jumped out of my skin when a huge muscle guy with thick eyebrows and moustache was sitting next to me.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I screamed, purely out of fright. I was about to scampered away when he raised both his hands up, a sign that said he did not mean any harm.

"Who. Are. You?"

"I'm the dimensional transfer demon, Bathin De Emuna Alaindelon, you can call me Alaindelon."

"The... dimensional... transfer... demon," I trailed off, racking my brains before a light bulb lit on. "Oh! You're that big old man that split into half Tatsumi was talking about!"

"Yes! You're very smart! Yes! Yes I a-!" Before he can finish, I'd punched him in the face. The only problem was...

He's not the one who's injured.

"Oh god my god my goddddd! It hurts so much!" I whined, cradling my now very bruised fist. Why was his face so hard?!

"W-Where's Tatsumi and Furuichi?" I choked out, shaking my hand hoping to make it away.

"Ah, Tatsumi-sama went to search for someone who's stronger and much more evil than me, Furuichi-sama went ahead trying to stop him."

"Huh? Why would he want to find someone stronger than him?"

"Well, you see... ..."

**One Short Explanation Later... ...**

"So you're saying, Beel is only attracted to strong people, and if Tatsumi can find someone stronger than him, he'll be free of Beel?"

"Yes."

"... ..." I bowed my head, hands clenched by my side, my whole form trembling lightly. Tatsumi... Tatsumi wanted to get rid of Beel?!

"Aki... sama?"

"... ... BANZAIIIIII!"

"A-Aki-sama?"

"GO TATSUMI GO! I'M SO GOING TO CHEER HIM ON! YOSH! BYE BIG GUY!"

I dashed off even before Alaindelon can say anything else, not even turning back. If I had, I would have notice the balled up male uniform jumper that was on the ground; the very same jumper that had been placed under my head as a pillow... ...


	2. The Mother

**Chapter 2: The Mother**

"Why am I here?" I asked flatly, reluctant to step inside of Tatsumi's house. Don't get me wrong, I'd been to his house before, quite a few times actually, but something tells me I do _not _want to be visiting him today.

"Just shut up will you? Now get in already!"

"Nuh-uh, nuh-uh-uh-uh-uh! Not until you tell me what you're up to!" I protested vehemently, not grabbing onto the door frame as if my life was counting on it. I knew Tatsumi must be up to something, he's always up to something if he's initiating anything. He's evil like that!

"I told you, I need your help!" Tatsumi exclaimed, pulling me by the waist, trying to pry off my fingers from the door frame. "Do you want that free dinner or not?!"

"You didn't specify what kind of help and I think I regret it now!"

"You can't take back your words! A man never takes back his word!"

"Da!"

"Shut up Beel! And I'm not a man stupid!"

"You sure act like o-"

"Tatsumi! Is that you and that 'friend' you said?" A female voice within the house called out, and being one who'd been trained to be observant, I easily detected the inflection placed on the word 'friend'.

"Yeah!"

"Well! Invite her in!"

"What did you tell your family about me? Why am I needed here?!" I whispered harshly, Tatsumi and I now having a glaring contest.

"My house had been infiltrated by demons! My family got the wrong idea that I'd knocked Hilda up and Beel is our offspring! I need you to explain to them it's not true!" He whispered back just as harshly.

"Why me?! Why not Furuichi?!"

"Because they don't believe Furuichi, they'll think he's just trying to cover it up for me!"

"Still didn't explain why me?!"

"Because you're an outsider and they believe outsiders better than me!"

I froze, taken aback by his words; _an outsider. _Odd, I'm the one that wanted this 'friends' boundary between us, but hearing Tatsumi saying I'm an outsider out loud, it stirred up a rather complicated mixed feeling that I can't identify.

"Oy Aki, are you listening?!" He asked impatiently, that everlasting scowl still on his face.

"Y-Yeah, well, you should have told me earlier then! Geez!" I said in annoyance, pushing back whatever weird emotion I was feeling. I did not know why, but I'm pissed.

Tatsumi only rolled his eyes, grabbing me by the wrist once I'd release my hold on the door frame and dragged me in, as if he's afraid I'll bolt away if I had the chance.

"Oh, she's actually real." A girl, looking only a few years older than Tatsumi said, actually seemed mildly surprise. Though I'd been to Tatsumi's house so many times, it's always when his family weren't home. This visit will actually be the first time I'll be seeing anyone of his family member.

"Of course she's real! I told you that a million times didn't I?! You just choose not to believe me!"

"Real?" I asked, confused. Tatsumi's eyes twitched at my question, seemingly getting more and more irritated.

"She thought you're someone I'd made up." Tatsumi deadpanned, now glaring at his sister. Masaki wasn't perturbed by it at all, dismissing it with a roll of her eyes. I'm _impressed._ I mean, Tatsumi can be _scary._

"I'm Masaki Oga, this idiot's sister, nice to meet you." She held out a hand, and I took it instantly, a grin on my face at how she'd addressed Tatsumi.

"I'm Aki Shimizudani, but call me Aki, my family name a mouthful."

"It is, isn't it?" Masaki laughed, "And are you going to let go of her hand anytime soon, Tatsumi? If Hilda sees this, she'll be heartbroken."

Realizing my wrist was still in his grasp, he released it immediately as if touching my skin had burned him. It's not that bad was it? I frowned at Tatsumi, but his face turned away from mine, like he's hiding something. If those red ears of his were any indication... ...

"Ara, are you _blushing_ Tatsumi?" I teased, but was answered by a whack on the back of my head.

"Oy! That's not very ni-"

"OW!"

"Haven't we taught you better on how to treat girls?! First you knock some poor girl up, next you hit a girl?! You're getting worse!" Masaki cried. She herself had whacked the back of Tatsumi head, with a hard cover book.

I was flabbergasted, but was secretly pleased to see that Tatsumi actually had his match too. Hmm, for further entertainment, maybe I shouldn't tell Masaki that Tatsumi never really put much force whenever he 'hit' me, just enough force to annoy me to no end.

I think it's a secret though, that Tatsumi was actually quite careful when it comes to me, or girls in general. Well, I can't really make that statement since I'm currently the _only _girl in Ishiyama High.

"Oh, Aki-san, you're here."

I looked up, seeing Hilda walking down the stairs, still in that maid uniform of hers. My eyes widened slightly at how friendly and polite Hilda can be, she had a sweet smile on her face and... ...

It's creepy.

"H-Hey Hilda, I heard you're living here now."

"Ah, yes, Tatsumi's family are very nice and had taken young master and me under their care."

"I-I see." Wow, no wonder Tatsumi's family had misunderstood, she talked like a wife!

"Well! Let's not just stand here! Come on in! We're about to have dinner!"

Oh yeah, that I know. He had promised me dinner after all, that'll save me the trouble to cook *cough*call takeouts*cough*.

Masaki lead us to the dining room, Tatsumi's mother serving dinner and his father already sitting on the table, waiting. Much to my surprise, Tatsumi looked nothing like his parents, they were normal looking while Tatsumi can be... ... sadistic and evil looking. Upon noticing his parent's eyes on me, I quickly gave them a bow.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aki Shimizudani, I'm Tatsumi's... er, classmate."

I noticed Tatsumi raising a questioning eyebrow at me, but I simply shrugged it off. He let it go very soon afterwards, couldn't be bothered.

"How polite! I'm Miyabi Oga, Tatsumi's mother."

"Isn't that obvious?" Tatsumi mumbled to himself, and instantaneously, Masaki's book landed on his head once more. Oh, I'm soooo enjoying this.

"I'm Hideki Oga, Tatsumi's father, nice to meet you too."

"I'm so glad you'll be joining us for dinner! For a moment, we thought that he might be making that up seeing how..." Tatsumi's mother drifted off, taking a quick worrying glance at Hilda.

"Why does no one that believe me!" Tatsumi complained, more to himself than anything, "Now that you're here Aki, explain it to them!"

"Explain what?" Tatsumi's father asked sharply, his glasses can't even hide his piercing eyes.

"That Beel is not mine!"

"Well, but technically, it is yours isn't it, since you're his 'parent'." I said offhandedly, remembering what Furuichi had told me about the devil lord.

Yep, I'm not evil at all.

"You're only making it worse you idiot!"

"I know right?" I grinned.

"TATSUMI! Is this how you talk to your classmate?!"

"But-!"

"I'm sorry had to witness this, even gotten involved in my son's stupidity." Tatsumi's father continued, ignoring Tatsumi. "Tatsumi! apologize to her now!"

"BUT-"

"No buts! APOLOGIZE!" Tatsumi's father demanded, throwing a spoon in his direction that hit him right at the forehead. Ah, so Tatsumi had took after his father violent streak.

"Yeah Tatsumi, _apologize,_" I said slyly, a creepy smile on my face. He had a murderous glare on me when it suddenly turned into a sinister grin, even chuckling so ever darkly.

I had a baaaaad feeling.

"Dad, Aki actually is the mother of the baby."

My jaw dropped, horrified. Did he just said what I thought he said?!

"Look at her! No matter how you look, it's hers! It has her face!" Tatsumi ploughed on, practically crackling with evil laughter. He's getting revenge!

"NO it does not! Take a good look! I'm nothing like Beel!" I exclaimed, finally found my voice, "Hilda! Tell them! I'm not Beel's mother! You are!"

"Oh no, I'm only young master's sitter. And logically speaking, you're the mother of young master, look." Hailda said, pointing at my head. Looking up, I was met with the glinting eyes of Beel. "See, young master is fond of you."

"NO he's not! He's mocking me! Can't you see it?!" Beel had a devious smirk on his face as well, almost as if he and Tatsumi had set me up. Beel never liked me, he'd always snubbed his nose at me!

"Wait, so Hilda isn't the mother?" Masaki asked, paying no attention to my protest.

"No, I'm the sitter. Aki-san is the mother in terms of speaking."

"I'm not the mother!"

"Is it true Tatsumi, Shimizudani is the mother?" Tatsumi's father asked.

"Yeah."

"For the last time! I'm not the moth-" Next thing I know, Tatsumi's father was right at my face, he had a hand on Tatsumi's head, forcing him to bow.

"TATSUMI WILL ACCEPT THE RESPONSIBLITY! WE APOLOGIZE FOR OUR MISTAKE!" He roared, suddenly grabbing my hard and stared at me earnestly. "Tatsumi told us you live by yourself. When you had the baby, you must be so scared of doing this on your own so you hired Hildagard-san to be your baby sitter right? Don't worry, you're not alone now, you have us to help raise your baby, my grandson!"

"... ..."

"... ..."

"WHATTT?!"

888888888888888888888888888

"Damnit Aki, will you just stop crying? It's fucking irritating." Tatsumi droned, lying on his bed as he read a manga. Beel himself was resting on his stomach, returned back to his usual devilish self that mocks me.

Tatsumi's family was very convinced that I'm the mother of Beel, and now they had pushed us into Tatsumi's room to give us some 'alone time' to talk things through, hoping I'll 'forgive' Tatsumi for 'abandoning' me in the beginning and pact the 'relationship' we had.

Wow, that's a lot of air quotes.

"That's easy for you to say! You weren't framed to be the mother of some weird baby!" I wailed, no noticing Tatsumi was advancing towards me, rubbing his knuckles.

"I... don't...?!" Tatsumi asked threateningly before giving me a noogie, eliciting more scream of pain from me. By now, that devil baby was clapping his hand happily, cheering him on. Oh he most definitely was the future devil lord, he's a sadistic little bugger!

"What's the point of all these anyway?! Why are you making me Beel's mother?!" I cried, nursing my head after he'd finally stop.

"Ah..." He pondered lazily, scratching his head, "Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because if I'd got myself into this mess, I'm going to drag everyone down with me."

"... ... That's it?"

"That's it."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

"... ..."

"... ..."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TATSUMI OGA!"

"Ba!"

8888888888888888888888

"Why... why'd you bring it to school? The demon king..." Furuichi asked once he saw Tatsumi, Beel attached on his back and me beside him, the two of us walked to school together. But specifically speaking, he'd walked me to school because his father had insisted... ...

"Yo."

"I'm asking you! Why you bought that thing to school?!"

Recalling the night before was nothing but a pain in the ass, my life gotten more and more complicated thanks to Tatsumi. When he'd was explained to Furuichi on how he can never leave Beel for more than 15 meters or will be electrocuted to death, all Furuichi can care about was how Tatsumi and Hilda was sharing under one roof.

Typical pervert.

"Oy idiot jr, don't wander off too far," I drawled, following Beel who's now crawling excitedly towards a butterfly. It's a rather funny sight really, future destroyer of humanity chasing after butterflies. How scary.

"Auuu," Beel cooed, about to catch the butterfly with a foot came down, squishing the little insect right in front of Beel. Don't get me wrong, I would _love _to have all insects terminated from the world, but you shouldn't kill a living thing in front of a baby even if he's the devil lord! At least wait till he's three!

"Whao, there's seriously a little kid here! Wonderful."

"Kiddy, where ya goin' ~"

"I told ya, right? If we want to get Oga, now's the time."

There were three guys, who obviously were delinquents, cooing at the baby, their ill-intention thoughts written clearly right on their faces. I watched as the middle guy who's wearing a hoodie picked Beel up, the baby himself clearly getting upset. I was still a few feet away and not one of them had noticed me, if I start running now, I can make my own escape and Tatsumi can handle the rest...

"Arrrrr!"

Beel was staring at me with teary eyes, his hands outstretched towards me as he struggled within the guy's grip, clearly calling for me. Damnit! The baby knew how to guilt trip.

"Oy you three asshole! Using a baby as your hostage, can you get any more cowardly than that?!"

"Oh, and who are you?"

"I know her! She's the chick that's always around Oga!"

"Oh, so she's Oga's woman?"

"I'm NOT his woman! Now give me back Beel or I'm going to do something you're going to regret."

"Oh really? And what's that?" A guy taunted. I smirked at them before taking in a deeeeeeep breath and...

"TATSUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The three guys before me cringed at my scream, even wincing. I was about to use this distraction and grabbed Beel back when someone whacked the back of my head, causing me to trip and spoiled my plan.

"OI WOMAN! What are you screaming bloody murder for?!"

"Are you an idiot?! Look! Those three fuglies got Beel!" At the background, I can hear the three thugs protesting about me calling them fuglies. The truth hurts.

Natsumi's eyes widened when he finally notice the three thugs, the group had retreated a few more feet, pushing the limit of 15cm.

"DON'T MOVE! Don't move a step further away! You move and I'll kill you!" Tatsumi was sweating like crazy, fear entrenched on his face. Fear of losing his own life of course.

"Move it chumps," A new voice emerged, and apparently, the three assholes seemed to recognize the newcomers.

"The twin-headed dragon of Ishiyama! The Sanada brothers!"

Honestly, who came up with such lame names? Even I was embarrassed of them.

"We'll be the ones to do Oga in!" One of them said. It was then had I realized Tatsumi had discreetly positioned himself in front of me, keeping any possible danger away from me. Furuichi, who's now squatting to watch the show, gave me a quick wink. Tatsumi thought that I never notice it whenever we'd got into a fight, but I did. He may had acted like he didn't care, but Furuichi and I knew better.

Stupid Tatsumi and his stupid heroism. That's why he's such an idiot.

Before we can say Kaiser de Emperana Beelzbub IV(Yeah, you heard me, I actually memorized Beel's full name!) everyone from the 2nd year leaders were present, surrounding all of us. Making ue of this momentarily shock, Tatsumi landed a punch on the guy that held Beel. Beel, being that leech he was, latched himself onto Tatsumi in an instant, his eyes shone with utter delight.

The father-son duo was back.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"What's this?" I deadpanned, staring at the plastic bag Tatsumi was holding out to me. He again had waited right outside my apartment, walking me to school.

Tatsumi had easily defeated the Sanada's brother yesterday, and it'd frightened off all other thugs, leaving us in peace. And that was only the start of our nightmare, for Beel started to throw temper tantrum unreasonably afterwards, all of us spending our evening trying to cheer Beel up and avoid being electrocuted to death.

Why am I friends with Tatsumi again?

"Beel's three meals."

"And you're giving this to me why?" I raised an eyebrow, eyeing the bag warily.

"You're the mother, so you're responsible for the feeding."

"What kind of sexist logic is that?!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and formed a 'X', "I REFUSE!"

"Not your choice!" Tatsumi said with equal aggravation, shoving the bag at me roughly before walking away, Beel who's behind him turned his head around gave me a smug condescending smirk, enjoying how Tatsumi was treating me as a slave.

Damn that duo!

In the end, I had relented, carrying the back while I mumbled curses under my breath, also hoping the daggers I'm shooting Tatsumi will materialized and stab him to death. We were halfway towards school when Beel got his first hunger pang, and the very next moment, a blast of electric shot out from Beel and my world had turned black... again.

88888888888888888888888888888

"... ... ask but, are you two okay?" I vaguely heard a voice asked, Furuichi if I'm not wrong. I tried to open my eyes, but eyelids felt so heavy.

"Do we look okay?"Another voice answered weakly, voice that belonged to Tatsumi. "This is the 6th time today."

"Aki-chan too?!"

"She fainted at the first shock, I doubt she'd felt the next two shock before I can lay her down here."

I got shocked three times?! How am I still alive?!

"And I was wondering the real reason why you were carrying her to school, how unromantic."

"Psh, there's nothing romantic between us, and she sure is heavy for someone so short like her."

The heck?! I'm not short and heavy! I'm 5ft 4 and 115lbs! One would say I'm lean for god's sake! I'm not fat!

"This sucks Furuichi... At this rate, that dream will really come true... ..."

My conscious began to drift in and out, their voices starting to blur. In a matter of seconds, I was surrounded by darkness once more.

8888888888888888

When I woke up, the first thing I'm aware of was that I'm at the school roof top, lying on the usual spot Tatsumi, Kuruichi and I shared. I scanned the area, and almost jumped out of my skin when a huge muscle guy with thick eyebrows and moustache was sitting next to me.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I screamed, purely out of fright. I was about to scampered away when he raised both his hands up, a sign that said he did not mean any harm.

"Who. Are. You?"

"I'm the dimensional transfer demon, Bathin De Emuna Alaindelon, you can call me Alaindelon."

"The... dimensional... transfer... demon," I trailed off, racking my brains before a light bulb lit on. "Oh! You're that big old man that split into half Tatsumi was talking about!"

"Yes! You're very smart! Yes! Yes I a-!" Before he can finish, I'd punched him in the face. The only problem was...

He's not the one who's injured.

"Oh god my god my goddddd! It hurts so much!" I whined, cradling my now very bruised fist. Why was his face so hard?!

"W-Where's Tatsumi and Furuichi?" I choked out, shaking my hand hoping to make it away.

"Ah, Tatsumi-sama went to search for someone who's stronger and much more evil than me, Furuichi-sama went ahead trying to stop him."

"Huh? Why would he want to find someone stronger than him?"

"Well, you see... ..."

**One Short Explanation Later... ...**

"So you're saying, Beel is only attracted to strong people, and if Tatsumi can find someone stronger than him, he'll be free of Beel?"

"Yes."

"... ..." I bowed my head, hands clenched by my side, my whole form trembling lightly. Tatsumi... Tatsumi wanted to get rid of Beel?!

"Aki... sama?"

"... ... BANZAIIIIII!"

"A-Aki-sama?"

"GO TATSUMI GO! I'M SO GOING TO CHEER HIM ON! YOSH! BYE BIG GUY!"

I dashed off even before Alaindelon can say anything else, not even turning back. If I had, I would have notice the balled up male uniform jumper that was on the ground; the very same jumper that had been placed under my head as a pillow... ...

**A/N**

Aki is a very normal human being so unlike Tatsumi, she can't stand the electric shocks at all. I'll be following both manga and anime, depending how the story flow. I'll also change stuff here and there, cause I don't really like to follow the story blindly. This is sort of like a side project of mine, so updates intervals may vary.

Thank you all who'd reviewed or added this to their favourites/alert!

I'm fairly new to this so feedbacks, thoughts or questions welcome. Cheers!


	3. The Father

**Oooh, thank you all who'd reviewed, favourited (Is this even a word?) and alerted this story! I apologize for the lack of Baby Beel interaction, there'll be more in the future. A little past of Aki is revealed this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Reviews, feedbacks and thoughts much appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Father<strong>

Even though Ishiyama High was a den for the delinquents, it was pretty huge! I'd been wandering around the school ground since I'd ran off from the big guy, searching for Tatsumi and Furuichi when...

*BAMP*

A _human_ _body _fell down from the sky and landed right in front of me.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Ughhhhhh,"

When my racing heart had finally calmed down somehow, I squatted next to the moaning guy. Though he was covered in blood, I can make out the bleached hair and lip piercing.

Oh, it's Hajime.

Hajime Kanzaki and I go way back, his father a good friend of my father. Even though we know each other our whole life, we normally leave each other alone, going on our own way. Unless for situations as such of course.

"Ano... are you alive?" I asked, poking his half-dead body.

"Ughhh."

"Oookay, I'll take that as a yes."

"Ugh."

"So... you need an ambulance?"

"UUGGH," Even though he was injured, he still had the energy to glare at me, as if he was trying to say what-do-you-think-bitch?

"Geez, you don't have to give me an attitude, I'm not the one who's lying on the ground half-dead." I scoffed. I took my cellphone out from my pocket, flipping it open. I was about to call the ambulance when a voice from above caught my attention.

"Ooohhhhhh! Isn't that Aki-chan? AKIIII-CHANNNNNN! Yohoooooo!"

Looking up, I saw Furuichi waving enthusiastically through a window at the second floor, just a floor below a smashed window. Huh, that must be where Hajime fell from.

"Oh! Furuichi! I was looking for you! Where's Tatsumi?" I shouted back, waving.

"Tatsumi is here with me! We're going to have ramen! Want to join us?"

"Ramen? SURE!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm..."<p>

*Slurps*

*Slurps*

"Hmmmm..."

*Slurps*

*Slurps*

"Hmmmmmmm..."

*Slurps*

*Tick* *Slurps*

"Hm-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET US EAT IN PEACE YOU IDIOT?" Tatsumi suddenly roared out, slamming his chopsticks on the table with a loud bang. Furuichi himself already had his ears covered, already predicted Tatsumi's outburst.

"What are you humming about anyway, you'd been doing that since our ramen arrived." Furuichi asked, resumed eating.

"Hmm, I can't help but feel like I'd forgotten about something. It bothers me." I frowned, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Tch, forgetful as always."

"Like you're Mr. Good memory yourself. Tell me, where's your blazer?" I scoffed, pointing my chopstick at Tatsumi, him now only wearing a shirt, his blazer nowhere to be seen.

"I told you, I left them somewhere in school." He grumbled, looking away.

"Right, and that's _not_ being forgetful." I snorted. Tatsumi's eyes flared, about to give me a piece of his mind when Furuichi cut in.

"Ne ne Aki-chan, that something you'd forget, do you feel like it's important?"

"Hmmmm..."

"I swear woman! One more sound from you and I'm going to kill you!" Tatsumi had grabbed the front of my collar, pulling me close and had his demon face on, trying to intimidate me like always. You'll be surprise that one actually _can _get immune to that frightening face of his after seeing it so many times.

"Dabu! Dabu!"

Baby Beel was getting excited, who would have guessed -insert eye roll-.

Everyone in the ramen shop froze, their fearful eyes fixated on us. I can actually feel the air in the shop had changed dramatically, the once cosy shop was now filled with tension, so thick that not even a knife can slice it though.

"Ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Tatsumi forced out some laughter as he faced the 'audience', beans of sweat began to fall from his face. He was slowly releasing his grip on my collar, even straightening it. "I was... just kidding?"

Tatsumi's poor excuse clearly had no effect or whatsoever because we all can see how the waiter was moving so ever slowly to the counter, his hand inching towards the phone. Our face paled, already knew what's going to happen next...

HE'S CALLING THE POLICE!

"RUN!" Tatsumi cried, all of us taking it as a cue to, well, you know, run. The three of us sprinted out of the ramen ship straight away, leaving nothing but three empty bowl of ramen...

"D-DAMNIT AKI! T-This is the fifth time this month! If this continues we got nowhere else to eat!" Tatsumi panted, the three of us came to a stop at the river bank, trying to catch our breath. This spot had always been the place we run off to, and according to Tatsumi, this was also the very spot where he found Baby Beel.

"Hey! It's _your _fault we had to run! You grabbed me!"

"If only you weren't that annoying!"

"If only you weren't that stupid!"

"YOU-"

"Ma mah, you two sure banter like an old married couple."

Tatsumi and I froze, no longer at each other's throat, our head slowly turned towards Furuichi. Even before he can blink, both of us now grabbed his collar, equally pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL! WE DON'T BANTER LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" We yelled at the same time, yet Furuichi didn't seemed to be perturbed by it, a bored expression on his face.

"Ahhh, what do you know, they already started to act as one." He scoffed, talking to himself, or Baby Beel.

"Dabu!"

So maybe to Baby Beel.

"WE DON'T-" Tatsumi and I paused when we'd shouted in perfect unison again, our glowering eyes meeting each other.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"STOP COPYING ME!"

Our eyes widened when it'd happened again, how was he saying the same thing as me at the same time?

"WHO'S COPYING YOU?"

"WHO'S COPYING YOU?"

Again?

"STOP IT!"

"STOP IT!"

Oh god, we're cursed!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Dabu!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, it sure is raining hard..." I muttered to myself, watching the rain pours down from the confinement of my warm and dry apartment. I had a cup of hot chocolate in my hands, planning to enjoy it while reading a book when...<p>

"Ohaiyo Aka-dono."

"AHHHHHH!" I spun around, seeing Alaindelon and all his muscular glory standing right in front of me. How is he in _my _apartment?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE-" Even before I can finish my question, he abruptly split into half and bright light burst out from within. Instinctively, I close my eyes shut, fearing for the worst.

And the worst it is.

When I'd reopened my eyes, I'm no longer in my _warm_ and _dry_ apartment, but in Tatsumi's room that was flooded with...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BABY BEEL'S URINE?" I screamed, my limps flailing about trying to stay afloat. Alaindelon had explained that he had transported Furuichi and me to Tatsumi's house just to witness this _splendid _urination of the demon lord.

"Worry not," Hilda said, emotionless as always, "It is not unclean. On the contrary, it is imbued with holy magical powers one should give thanks for."

Well, easy for her to say worry not. She's friggin' standing on Akababa; that demon bird of hers, an umbrella in her hands. If the urine was so holy, why not come drench in it like us?

Determined to keep my head above water, I grabbed hold of the nearest thing that floats, which in this case, was Tatsumi himself. Throwing away all my pride, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, very much like a koala bear.

"O-Oi! Wha-What are you doing?" If I myself weren't that embarrassed myself, I would have laugh at Tatsumi's blushing, his whole face as red as a ripe tomato.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying not to accidentally swallow any of Baby Beel's urine stupid!"

"H-Haven't you heard Hilda? T-The urine is clean." Tatsumi stuttered. Why was he stuttering?

"Oh yeah, and Hilda said Baby Beel is cute. You honestly think her words are reliable?"

"... ... Fine," Tatsumi muttered, and in the water, or should I said pee? I felt Tatsumi hands snaked around my legs, holding me in place.

"Tatsumi..."

"HM?" He tensed suddenly, gone all rigid. Why was he acting so weird today?

"Furuichi's drowning." I pointed at the spot where Furuichi used to be, the boy completely under water. It was then I felt his whole body relaxed, as if a kid had found out no one notice he'd stole a cookie.

He really was being weird today.

"Oi, do something about the flood already!" Tatsumi demanded of Hilda, the blonde hair demon mirrored his face of annoyance.

"Tsk, human."

* * *

><p>It took a while, but the room was no longer flooded, the urine drained. Many of Tatsumi's possession got destroyed by the liquid, and even if it wasn't, it's dripping wet. I had long gotten off Tatsumi's back, the both of us mutually agreed to pretend he'd never piggy backed me in the first place.<p>

Apparently, the demon diaper Hilda had Baby Beel wear; Peebeegone; can only send Baby Beel's pee into an alternate universe for only three hours. After 'ripping' our brains, as Tatsumi had so smartly put it, he'd come up with the solution of buying the newest brand of diapers after seeing this commercial on TV. Without much thought, he'd dashed out of the house, leaving all of us behind.

"Sheesh, he's such a simpleton." Furuichi groaned, "Gah! That's the manga I'd lend him!" Furuichi had started to pick up all the soaked items that had fall onto the ground like what Tatsumi had asked him to, albeit the fact that he kept mumbling curses under his breath while doing so. I, on the other hand just stood in the middle of the room, refused to touch anything.

During the mess, Tatsumi managed to find the time to get some clean, dry clothes that had not been under the vicinity of Baby Beel's pee for me to change into. So here I am, wearing an oversize tee that were three inches above my knees and a pair of shorts.

"I'm going after him!" Hilda snapped, breaking me out of my train of thoughts. Had Hilda and Furuichi been talking during the time I'm off in my own world? I watched as Hilda jumped off the window and landed onto Akababa, flying off. She seemed... pissed.

"OW! Aki-chan! Why did you throw that book at me?"

"I don't know but I know it must be your fault!"

"W-Why? She's the one who suddenly got all angry!"

"Because you're Furuichi that's why!"

"That's not a fair reason..." Furuichi wept animatedly, "Aki-chan is so crue- OW! Another book?"

"What are you waiting for? Let's go after her!"

If there's one thing Furuichi had in common, that'll be our running speed, the both of us had our fair share of running away with Tatsumi always getting all three of us into trouble. At our full speed, we easily caught up to Hilda, seeing her disappearing behind the door of the convenience store at a distance. Following her footsteps, we entered the store...

Only to have a gun pointing at us.

The fuck?

"Ah, Hilda, Furuichi, Aki, what are you three doing here?"

I turned my head to the left, seeing Tatsumi sitting against the shelf with Baby Beel on his laps. He was casual as always, having no sense of danger. Didn't he see a guy had a gun pointing at his forehead?

"Shut up! Don't talk!" The man in front of Tatsumi spat before looking at the woman who had her gun on us. "Get them here." He said, nodding his head towards Tatsumi and a few other clerks that's next to him, signalling her to bring us over.

"You heard the man, move." The woman with extremely thick make up drawled, waving her gun. Hilda barely even give her a glance before heading towards Tatsumi, not bothered by the slightest bit.

"Ossu," I greet Tatsumi lazily, stretching my legs out after I'd sat down between him and Hilda, and no, it's not because I do not like to see them together.

It's not!

"Okay people, don't go thinking anything stupid like putting up a fight." The woman started before the two other guys followed.

"Armed robbery, grand larceny, property damage, six crimes in all!"

"We're the criminal group that does every kind of evil deed!"

"Oyama!"

"Ryuzaki!"

"Zenkou!"

"Sannomiya! And that makes our name: ORZ3!"

"... ..."

"Speed groveling?" Furuichi pipped up, he just couldn't help himself can he?

"Right! Speed... grovel! Wait, no you dumbass!"

I buried my head in my hands, letting out a muffled groan. What's worst than being held hostage? Being held hostage by _idiots_.

My head snapped up when I felt a hand on my shoulder, seeing the hand belonged to none other than Tatsumi. He was still facing the front, staring at the three burglars.

"Wha-"

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

"Dabu!"

A light blush instantly made its way to my face, embarrassed. I turned my head away quickly, pushing his hands off and gave a loud obnoxious scoff.

"L-Like I'm afraid of them. Psh!" My eyes were fixated on the ground, willing my blush to go away when Tatsumi let out a snort. This reminded me, how we first met... ...

**-Flashback, 1 year ago-**

_"Oi! The two of you! Get out of here!" I yelled, surprise to see two middle school students hanging out in an abandoned building, a few other people lying on the ground around them. A fight?_

_"Arh? Why do we have to listen to you?" The guy on the left with dark chestnut brown hair was the first to speak up, a face of utter annoyance on his face. He looked fierce, almost murderous. If I had not grow up with my father and his band of men, I most definitely would cower under his glare._

_I had been running away from a group of thug that apparently were the enemies of both my father's and Kanzaki's; two of the largest yakuza organisations in Japan.__That's right, you heard me. I'm actually the daughter of the top five yakuza groups in Japan; the Shimizudani group._

_I was under my father's order to come all the way from Hokkaido to Tokyo to send his greetings to the Kanzaki household, and as the underlings of Kanzaki's were showing me around the area, we got ambushed. Those underlings who were supposed to protect me easily went down, leaving me to fend for myself. And doing what I do best, I ran._

_"Don't speak to a beautiful girl like that Oga! You'll scare her!" The silver hair guy yelled at him before turning to me, a smile on his face, "Hi, I'm Furuichi Takayuki, and this idiot over here is Oga Tatasmi, what is your na-"_

_"I don't have time for your nonsense! GET OUT, NOW!" I'm almost desperate now, pushing the two guy towards the other door at the other end of the room. I can hear the thundering footsteps getting louder and louder by the second, they're reaching! I had planned to lose those purchasers in this old building before I make my final escape, but this two just hinder my plan!_

_"OI, what's up with you?" The guy whose name was Oga said, seizing my wrist roughly and pulled me towards him, glaring me down. Sorry pal, this is one girl that won't be intimidated so easily._

_"Are you deaf? I said get out! Get out now before it's too la-"_

_"Finally girl, we were getting tired with the chase." A voice drawled out haughtily, sniggerings at the background. It's too late, they're here._

_"Stop chasing me if you're tired then! Baaaaaka!" I poked my tongue out, aggravating them. I wouldn't let them have the pleasure to know I'm scared or whatsoever._

_"ARH?" They roared out, getting furious._

_"EEP!" The silver hair guy, Furuichi I think, yelped, a horrified expression on his face. Not that I can't understand why, for there's about 30 man chasing after me, all armed with all sorts of weapons._

_Oga's face was still very close to mine, though his attention was at the group of men. He had an eyebrow raised, seemed to be curious about the whole situation than anything._

_"Boy, hand over the girl and we'll let the both of you go without a scratch. How about that?" The leader, god knows whatever the name was for this bulky fugly looking man, proposed, pointing at me._

_"Huh? This girl?"_

_Was he stupid? Did he see any other girl around?_

_"Yes, that girl."_

_"N-Ne ne Oga, they're definitely a group of bad guys after her. We should do something about it, right? We should help her!" Furuichi whispered, his frantic expression said otherwise._

_"Ahhh, I guess so..."_

_"No you don't!" I whispered, joining in the hush hush conversation. "Are you stupid? Can't you see they have guns with them! You'll get killed! H-Hand me over! I-I'll, I'll be fine!" I had my eyes shut close, trying to stop myself from trembling too much. Can you blame me? God knows what they'll do to me to get to my father?_

_"Is that so..." I felt the grip on my wrist being released. This was it. After taking a deep breath to prepare myself, I opened up my eyes again, only to see Oga's standing directly in front of me, his back facing me._

_"Guns huh? Sounds like an interesting challenge. Now I really want to fight them." He chuckled darkly, evil aura seemed to be emitting out from his body._

_It's official. He really was stupid._

_"W-Wait! I can't let you ris-"_

_"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."_

**-End of Flashback-**

Tatsumi had indeed kept his words on that day, wiping out all of the men that day with only a few scratches and bruises on him. They had both left in a hurry afterwards, something about missing dinner. The next time I'd seen them again was six months later, on the first day I'd attend Ishiyama High, him asking me who I am when I had recognised him... ...

"EVERYBODY DUCK AND COVER!"

"Eh?" My trip down to memory lane was cut short when a blast of water hit my face, sending me to the ground. I got up after a few minutes when I'd finally regained myself, wiping the water away.

"What the fuck was that?" I snapped, only to see Tatsumi holding Baby Beel by the leg, Hilda few feet away from them.

"Well... That's..." Tatsumi trailed off, purposely avoiding my gaze. It was then I'd realized the demon diaper on Baby Beel was gone, pee gushing out. That blast of water on my _face_... the very water I think I'd accidentally swallowed quite a mouthful... was that... was that...

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TATSUMI OGA!"

"W-What? Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE FATHER!"

* * *

><p>"I am against violence."<p>

"Huh?" I deadpanned, Tatsumi's smiling face creeping my out. "What's wrong with him this time?" I asked Furuichi, pointing at the aforementioned idiot. I had overslept, only gotten to class after lunch.

"Ah that, you see this." Furuichi grabbed Tatsumi right hand, an odd symbol imprinted on it. "Hilda said this is some sort of contract Tatsumi have with Baby Beel, and the more Tatsumi beat the crap out of people, the more it will grow."

"And this got to do with Tatsumi being against violence is...?"

"Tatsumi want to get rid of it so he swore not to fight anymore."

"... ... Is it true Tatsumi?" I asked the guy, dumbfound.

"Ah!" Tatsumi said proudly, puffing his chest up, " I've made up my mind. I won't punch people! I won't make them grovel before me! Thus I will be what people call a super nice guy!"

"... ... ... ... Buahahahahaha!"

"OI AKI! I'M BEING SERIOUS!"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" My laughter only doubled, to the point of finding it hard to even breathe. Tatsumi was blazing in fury right next to me, and I'm actually surprise that he hasn't whacked the back of my head like he usually do.

"That's it! I'm leaving! You guys can go fuck yourself!"

"Dabu!"

He left classroom angrily, kicking whatever tables and chairs on the way out. Against violence? Riiiiight. Said the man who invented violence.

"So Furuichi," I started, a devious smirk on my face.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna bet how long he'll last?"

* * *

><p>"Oh! Hilda!"<p>

"Hilda-san!" Furuichi and I spotted the blonde hair demon on our way back home, the blonde hair demon alone in the streets. Tatsumi had skipped school after that little incident in the classroom, most likely sulking off somewhere. He can be such a child.

"What a coincidence won't you say?" Furuichi said, not so subtly moving closer to her. He's such a pervert sometimes.

Wait, scratch that.

He's such a pervert... _all the time._

"I really don't care. Why are the two of you following me?" Hilda asked coldly, barely acknowledged the perv.

"Now now Hilda-san, it's just our homes are in the same directio-" Before Furuichi can finish, a group of delinquents with wooden swords blocked our way, grinning.

"Yo, Oga's wife."

"... ... Aki-san, they're looking for you." Hilda said, so calmly that it's as if she didn't realize how dire the situation was. My mouth were gapping, unable to fully comprehend the situation. What should I do now? Defend my honour and tell them I'm not Tatsumi's wife or should I ru-

*WHAMP*

Too late.

* * *

><p>"Owww, pain pain painnnnn," I winced, slowly opening up my eyes as I gained conscious, my head was still throbbing. Stupid asshole had hit me when I wasn't paying attention! Cheater!<p>

I tried to move, but my hands were tied up, leaving me lying on the ground.

"Aki-chan! You're finally awake!"

I twisted my head around, seeing both Furuichi and Hilda on the ground with their hands tied up like me, both covered in dust, looking a little worse for wear.

I bet that's how I looked like too.

"Now, which one of you is Oga's wife? It seems that I'd gotten some really unreliable information before." A guy with his hair in a pompadour and shades asked lazily, appearing to leering at Hailda and me.

Creep.

"Aki-san, they're asking for you again." Hilda said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"DAMNIT HILDA! STOP THAT! YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO GET ME KILLED!" I screamed. Furuichi, who's beside me cringed at the volume of voice. Yes Furuichi, I'm very proud of my great pair of lungs too.

"Oh, so you're Oga's wife? Will you let me borrow your cellphone?"

"Over my dead body." I growled, glaring at him. Who the heck was this guy? I thought Hajime had told his people not to touch me? Unless he's one of the TKKH?

"I see." It was at this very second he'd pulled out a gun, his finger pulling the trigger... and water squirted out of it? My relief was cut short when the liquid started to burn the material of my skirt, revealing my legs. It must be some sort of acid that only disintegrate textile for my skin did not sting from it.

"Service, service!" He cried excitedly, squirting more liquid at my skirt then at the front pocket of my shirt.

"CUT IT OUT!" Furuichi tried to come to my rescue, but was held back by the others. I remained silent, holding my glare at pompadour hair dude. Never show weakness, I was taught that. If I'm going down, I'm going to go down with dignity.

My cellphone finally dropped to the ground after he'd finish squirting the acid at my front pocket. The shirt now almost completely destroyed, leaving me with a bra that no longer had a strap. My skirt was almost non-existent, barely cover my ass.

Pompadour hair dude had lousy aim.

He smirked at me when he squatted down to pick up my cellphone, not once had we break eye contact.

"Feisty, I can see why you're Oga's wife." He taunted before flipping my phone open and dialled Tatsumi's number. It was a while before Tatsumi pick up, and since pompadour hair dude was so near to me, I can actually hear the conversation between them.

"Oh Aki, called to apologize?"

Stupid Tatsumi, as if I'll ever apologize to him for being right.

"Hello, Oga-kun?"

"Who are you?" Tatsumi's earlier smug voice changed dramatically once pompadour hair dude spoke up, almost threatening, "Why are you using Aki's phone?"

"Aah, what good reaction. I'm just going to say my business, so listen like an idiot. I've got your bride and two other friends, it you want them back, then come to the place I tell you alone..." As soon as pompadour hair dude had told him the address, he promptly shut the phone, not even wait for any response from Tatsumi. He stood up and stared down at me condescendingly, throwing the cellphone back right at my face.

I hissed in pain, my eyes narrowed further, still glaring at him. Pompadour hair dude only smirked, walking away. The guys who held onto Furuichi shoved him back onto the ground, all of them leaving us alone as they waited Tatsumi near the entrance at the other side of the room. At that very moment, something flashed into my mind.

_Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you_.

It's my turn to smirk.


	4. The Demon

**The r/s between Tatsumi and Aki is still very blurred at the moment, like little teenagers who are still trying to understand what love is. So yeah, enjoy! It's only going to get better as it progress -I hope-**

**Thank you all who'd reviewed, favourited and alerted this story! And now, on with it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Demon<strong>

"Oga sure is taking his time..." Pompadour hair dude drawled, his eyes still fixated on the door. It's already dawn, and there's no one in sight.

"Idiots."

"Arhhh? !" Everyone turned their head to the voice, seeing Furuichi grinning at them.

"He isn't coming. He swore not to fight anymore."

As soon as Furuichi had said that, pompadour hair dude swiftly kicked Furuichi him in the guts, knocking the air out of him.

"I suggest you pray hard, because if he doesn't show up, none of you are leaving here unharmed." Pompadour hair dude warned before walking away, leaving us alone again. Furuichi then twisted his head towards Hilda, trying to act tough as he forced a smile. "Don't worry, he'll come. Definitely. That's the kind of guy he is."

"Furuich-"

"WAH!"

Before Hilda can see Furuichi in a new light, I myself had gave him a kick of my own. All the crap he'd pulled earlier were just to impress Hilda!

"Aki-channnnnn," Furuichi wailed as I continued to grind my feet against his face, I had wanted to do that for such a looooong ti-

"I can see your panties."

I'd froze the moment Furuichi said that, my face began to darken, my whole body starting to quiver.

"A-Aki-chan?"

"RAHHHHHHHH!"

**-2 minutes later-**

"Alaindelon! What are you doing here?" I asked the now tied up demon, him covered in bruises as well.

"I'm sorry." Alaindelon apologized sadly,"But I have to ask... Is Furuichi-dono alright?"

Furuichi now lied a few feet away from me, his whole face that's swollen was emitting smoke. He had blood running down his nose, few of his teeth missing and my oh so glorious shoe print all over.

Serve him right.

"Ah, he's fine." I smiled sweetly at Alaindelon while giving Furuichi another kick at the face, "Ne?_Furuichi._"

"H-Hai, I-I'm fine."

"See?"

"A-Ah, I-I see." Alaindelon nodded.

"Heh heh heh, too bad people, but the time limit is up." Pompadour hair dude spoke up, slowly approaching us.

"OGA! You idiot! You dolt! You pea-brained prick-!" Furuichi burst out, but was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Who are you calling an idiot, huh?"

I looked up, seeing Alaindelon began to split into half, Tatsumi with Baby Beel behind his back emerging from it. Man, were the both of them a sight for sore eyes.

"Tatsu-"

"You bastards..." Tatsumi crackled darkly, stepping out, "Going and get yourself kidnapped?"

"It's, It's Og- WAH!"

"OGA PUNCH!"

One man down...

"Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch!"

All men down.

"Heh Furuichi, it's not tomorrow yet, you now officially owe me 10,000 yen."

"Didn't you say you're not fighting anymore?" Furuichi cried, "Saaa, I was so sure I'll win..."

"YOU GUYS BET ON ME?"

"How much," A fourth voice suddenly cut in, causing the three of us to turn around.

"Huh?" Tatsumi asked, his veins popping out.

"How much to make you my follower? Not a bad deal I must say, I'll prepare whatever reward you desire. With the two of us combined, running Ishiyami would be a clinch! We ca-"

"Before you continue," Tatsumi interrupted, "Who are you?"

Oh yeah, I still don't know who pompadour hair dude was.

"What?"

"Hey don't play dumb!"

"There's no way you've never heard of Himekawa-san if you go to Ishiyama!"

Various people began to speak up, and from it, I'd picked up the name 'Himekawa'. So he _was _one of the TKKR, no wonder he didn't know who I am. Sure, Hajime may had told his men and a few others not to touch me, but not to the extent of telling the three other leaders of TKKH. Something about not wanting me to be used against him.

Right, more like he couldn't be bothered.

"He's one of the Tohoshinki! Tohoshinki!"

"Tohosh-"

"Never heard of him." Ever the impatient guy, Tatsumi kicked the two men that had onto his face, sending them halfway through the ceiling.

"Alright." Pompadour hair du- *cough* Himekawa said, "I'll fight you punk, and _if_ you beat me, I'll release the hostages."

"You sure you want to give up your hostages that easily?"

"BAKA Tatsumi! If he want to be an idiot then let him be! I don't want to be tied up any longer!" I snapped. My hands were already chaffed from struggling and my head was still pounding. Not to mention my uniform... ...

"Who are you calling baka you idio-" He paused when his eyes landed on me, his eyes widened so ever slightly. This was actually the first time he'd taken a clear look of me since he'd got here, and his unnerving gaze on me was making me squirm. Oh why oh why Himekawa destroyed my uniform?

"S-Stop staring you perv-"

"Who hurt you?"

"Huh?" Hurt? Oh, he must be talking about my head wound. Furuichi did say I was bleeding before...

Seeing I'd yet to answer him, Tatsumi turned back towards Himekawa, his glare hardened.

"Who hurt her?"

"Ahhh, that? I did it," Himekawa smirked. I arched an eyebrow, pretty sure that it was his henchman that hit me. Why was he taking the blame? "Angry? Then come at me. Here. Hit me right here."

The next second, Tatsumi had his fist on Himekawa's torso, sending him flying straight towards the ceiling. This Himekawa guy, he's not very smart was he? He fall flat back onto the ground two seconds later, creating a huge dent on the ground.

Ah gravity, thou is a bitch.

"Stand up." He started, walking towards Himekawa, "You had something on your stomach didn't you?" Tatsumi raised his now bleeding right hand, the imprint on his hand glowing bright red.

Himekawa seemed startled for a second before a maniacal grin appeared on his face, slowly getting up.

"Ha ha ha! Great! You're too awesome!" Himekawa laughed, running towards Tatsumi with a rod, an attack Tatsumi so easily blocked it using his arm. Surprisingly, it only made Himekawa grinned wider, and at that very moment, electricity suddenly burst out of the rod, shocking Tatsumi.

Oh if only he knew how immune Tatsumi was against electrical shocks-

"Guys! Use the hostages!"

Oh, guess he knew.

"If you move! Your wife and friends will-"

I had braced myself to kick my way through the upcoming men when Hilda suddenly stood up, her hands free from the earlier bondage. In the speed of light, she defeated all of them, having them grovel at her feet.

She. Was. Strong.

"I know what you're capable of now." She said calmly, eerily calm if you know what I mean, "_Begone._"

The expression on Himewaka was nothing but priceless, him too stunned for words.

"Baby Beel," Tatsumi said, breaking the silence.

"Da!"

"A man must follow through on something once he decides it. I said that right?"

"Da!"

"Then remember this too..." An odd flame-like aura unexpectedly wrapped around Tatsumi's right fist, the imprint began to stretched up to his forearm, shining even brighter than before. "A man must always protect people that are important to him! ZEBUL BLAST!"

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, you sure are troublesome..." Tatsumi droned, him untying the bounds on my hand. Hilda was long gone after she had inspected the marks on Tatsumi's hand, bringing Alaindelon with her and leaving Furuichi and I still tied up.<p>

Nice demon she was, so very nice.

"Psh, it's not like I'd asked you to come and save me." I retorted stubbornly, trying to ignore Tatsumi's hand that's now tracing the edges of my head wound lightly, his other hand still holding onto my chaffed wrist carefully.

He's just checking my wounds, just checking my wounds like always, nothing more!

"Tch, ungrateful woman." Tatsumi tsk-ed before taking off his shirt, leaving him half naked and revealing his very toned stomach.

Oh god, was that a six-pack?

"W-W-What are you doing!" I asked, flustered. It was then he draped his shirt around my shoulders, even buttoning it up despite the fact that I had not slid my arms into the sleeves yet.

"T-Tatsumi?"

"I can't have you walking around in that ruined uniform of yours in the streets now can I? You'll give people a heart attack with your unflattering body."

"... ... "

"... ..."

"RAHHHH! WHAT DID YOU SA-"

"Ano..." I was about to strangle Tatsumi when Furuichi's voice broke the fight, him staring at the both of us with bored half lidded eyes. "Not to spoil you lovebird's moment but... can someone untie me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsumi's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>"You care about that human girl, don't you?"<p>

Tatsumi choked on air when the blonde hair demon abruptly appeared out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of him. He had a long day, knowing about the zebul spell, being set up by Hilda, having his friends kidnapped and injured, fighting-

Who had he fought again? That guy with the pompadour hair, what's his name again?

Oh well, it's not important.

"Well?"

"Arh?" Tatsumi asked impatiently. He'd forgot she was in the room.

"Aki Shimizudani, you care about her didn't you?"

"Che, who cares about that woman?" Tatsumi scoffed. Actually he did, but he'll be damn if he ever admit it.

"What's she like?"

"Huh?"

"Aki Shimizudani, what's she like?" Hilda was getting impatient, Tatsumi noticed. And knowing from experience, he better answer her before she go and do something that'll endangered his life again.

"Aki? Er, she's rather loud, no, _extremely _loud." Tatsumi started, trying to think of what he can say about the girl. Why can't Hilda leave him alone to laze around when Baby Beel was finally asleep?

"She's weird, quite sarcastic, and a bit crazy. Always like getting into trouble that's for sure, and gets angry very easily." Tatsumi can't help but chuckled a bit, remembering how her face would flushed up and her nose would crinkle every time she's mad, yelling her head off. It was amusing.

"And er... She like strawberries, chocolates, all those craps that girls like. She like ramen, always buying those cup ramens for her dinner. She can't cook to save her life that's for sure, that woman, " Tatsumi grumbled. He had tasted her cooking before, and it almost killed him.

"Her favourite animal are cats, and er... she like the colour green?" Tatsumi said, struggling to come up with things to tell. What did Hilda want to know anyway?

"Is she strong?"

"Huh? Aki can't fight. She normally just run away, it's easier she says..." Tatsumi drifted off, remembering the bittersweet smile on her face whenever she said that... ...

"Are you sure she can't fight?" Hilda's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and for a second, he felt embarrassed for spacing out like that in front of her.

"Yeah, she normally just scream her head off and run behind me." Tatsumi said before narrowing his eyes in annoyance, "Or she'll just run off completely, leaving me behind to clean her mess."

"Hmmm, interesting. What about her parents?"

"Arh? How would I know? She live alone, didn't you know that already?"

"Has she not mention about them before?" Can this demon get anymore oblivious, if Aki had indeed mention her parents to him, he would have answer her in the first place.

"No, she don't talk about her family. Why'd you ask?" Tataumi asked suspiciously. Why was she having such an interest towards Aki out of the blue? It can never be good, this Tatsumi know for sure.

"No reason." Hilda stated flatly, walking away. Just as she'd reached the door, she turned her head back to Tatsumi, a smirk on her face.

"You know Tatsumi..."

"What?"

"For someone who don't care, you sure don't act that way."

* * *

><p>"ATCHOO!" I sniffed, rubbing my nose. I had been sneezing for the past five minutes, just which bastard was badmouthing me this time?<p>

I stared gloomily at my cup ramen, already missing the cooking of Tatsumi's mum. Ever since Tatsumi had accused me of being Baby Beel's mother, his family had insisted on having me over for dinner every night. But today, after the Himekawa incident, both Tatsumi and I agreed that it'll be better if I miss dinner tonight, not wanting his family to worry about my injuries.

Tatsumi had walked me home, both his and Baby Beel's glare kept all passerby in bay, none of them dare stare at me strangely for more than a second. I had looked like a walking disaster, my hair all mused up, dry blood caked my forehead and I was wearing Tatsumi's shirt that went all the way down to my thighs.

What a sight it was.

Tatsumi had waited for me to take a shower patiently before helping me with the bandaging of my wounds, acting very much out of characteristically.

Okay, so not quite.

He had been shouting and cursing all the while I was showering, demanding me to hurry up. And when he was bandaging my head and wrists, he had found it necessary to 'remind' me just how idiotic I am. Baby Beel then took upon himself to agree whatever insult Tatsumi had been throwing at me, the father-son dup determined to kill me with high blood pressure.

The day had ended with me literally kicking him out of my house, hurling Baby Beel at him afterwards. It must had upset Baby Beel because the second I'd closed my door, a huge blast of electric shot out, Tatsumi's scream can be heard shortly.

Mua ha ha.

* * *

><p><strong>-1 week later-<strong>

"So you ended up having your Zebul mark extended further than before after all the trouble you'd been through to do otherwise?" I laughed, tears actually welling up in my eyes. I'd miss school for a day and something as crazy as Tatsumi and Furuichi turning into a nurse happened.

"I said, _shut up._" Tatsumi growled, throwing the towel that was around his neck at me. Sadly for him, I dodged it easily, a smug grin on my face.

Like always, I'd been having dinner at their house and hung out in his room afterwards, playing with Baby Beel. Since Tatsumi had been busying himself with that game console of his, I had been the one who'd been taking care of the mini demon lord.

Or to be more specific, being tormented by the mini demon lord.

When Hilda found out he'd been lazing at home in hope to break the contract he had with Baby Beel, she'd destroyed his game console, forcing him to play with Baby Beel today with all sorts of demon toys. Too bad I'd missed all of it because I'd overslept...

Oh woe was me, what would I give to see Tatsumi and Furuichi in a nurse uniform again.

"Hm, Baby Beel seems to be warming up to you." Tatsumi said, noting how Baby Beel no longer being hostile to me.

"Ah, I guess so..." What can I say, as the only daughter of the Shimizudani yakuza group, I'm actually pretty strong and Baby Beel, who'd been sensitive about such stuff had actually accepted me? Not to mention the fact that he and I had sort of bonded when he'd had been busying neglecting us to play his game.

No wonder Hilda destroyed the game console.

I was currently sitting on Tatsumi's bed, Baby Beel on my laps as I bounce him. Mind you, when handling Baby Beel, you can't treat him like any normal baby. So when I said I was bouncing him, I actually meant kicking him around carelessly like a soccer ball, and whenever he fell, I'll only catch him when he's only an inch away from the ground.

Dangerous?

Apparently, Baby Beel enjoyed it.

"DABUUU!"

Tatsumi had took a seat next to me, and the effects on Baby Beel was immediate, him now struggling to get out of my grip to get to Tatsumi. I was chuckling at how eager Baby Beel was being when-

"UWAH!"

The second Baby Beel had latched onto Tatsumi, he'd forcefully pulled Tatsumi down. And not expecting this from Baby Beel, Tatsumi lost his balance and fell forward.

Three guesses who he'd fell onto?

Tatsumi managed to not fully fall onto me with his hands supporting himself, one on each side of my head. Both of us were too stunned for words, as if our brain were still trying to register what exactly had just happened.

His face was really close to mine, so close that the tip of our nose were touching, even feeling his warm breathe on my face. Tatsumi's onyx eyes were oddly mesmerizing, like a black hole that's trying to consume your soul. He had an unreadable expression, staring at me intently.

I'd always acknowledged the fact that Tatsumi was _very _attractive looking, and having him at such a close proximity, all I want to do is-

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?"

"WAHHHHH!" Tatsumi and I screamed at the same time, bolting away from each other so quickly that ninjas had nothing on us.

"H-H-Hilda!" I stuttered, my face so warm I'm sure I'm blushing like crazy, "Y-You're not interrupting anything! Baby Beel knocked Tatsumi over and he'd accidentally fell onto me, that's all. It's just a little accident, nothing else! "

"Ohhhh?" Hilda smirked, sounded very much unconvinced. Argh!

"T-Tatsumi! Tell her! It's all an accident, she's not interrupting anything!" I chanced glancing at Tatsumi out of the corners of my eyes, seeing him having the back of his hand covering the lower part of his face. He too was avoiding my gaze, his face red.

"A-Ah, what Aki said."

"Mmmmmm,"

Hilda was still having this knowing smile on her face, silently judging me with her eyes. My face flushed to a deeper red, embarrassed. My mind was in such a huge mess I feel like my head was going to explode any time soon!

I need fresh air!

"Ah! Look at the time! It's late! It's time for me go! BYE!" I rushed all out in one breath, running out of the room the next second, leaving behind a trail of dust. By the time I'd realize what I'd done, I'm already in the streets, halfway home.

I began to slow down, soon stopping for a breather. Leaning against the nearest wall, I looked up the star filled sky, a thought dawned upon me. Hilda... she knew, didn't she?

She knew I like Tatsumi...

* * *

><p><em>Review? :3<em>


	5. The Queen

**Chapter 5: The Queen**

"Why did you call us out here, exactly?" Furuichi asked again, groaning, "I mean, I can understand why Aki-chan is here for the park debut, but why me?"

"Just shut up Furuichi." I growled, elbowing him. For some unknown reason, Hilda had ordered Tatsumi to have Baby Beel make his 'park debut' on this beautiful Sunday, and Tatsumi had wanted us to suffer with him.

Neither Tatsumi nor I had spoke about whatever the heck that was last night, both of us acted as if nothing had happened.

"Daaaa!" Baby Beel that was on Tatsumi's laps suddenly cooed excitedly, pointing at a man that was tossing his daughter up in the air.

"I think he wants to try that Tatsumi," Furuichi observed.

"Psh, want? More like demand." I scoffed.

"Alright," Tatsumi huffed, holding Baby Beel up in the palm of his hand and...

"UPS A DAISY!"

Baby Beel shot up into the sky in split second, soaring across the sky. Furuichi and I had watched with wide eyes and open jaws, for...

"Crap! If he's more than 15 meters out, I'm a dead man!"

Tatsumi ran after the zooming Baby Beel like a mad man, leaving behind a trail of dust. I shook my head in mirth, leaning back and enjoy the sun.

"So... ..." Furuichi started, "What's with you and Tatsumi?"

My whole body tensed up at Furuichi's innocent question. Wait, it's innocent right?

"W-w-what do you mean w-what's with T-Tatsumi and me?"

"Oh I don't know..." He dragged, "Maybe it'd got to do with the fact that you can't stare straight in Tatsumi's eyes, or the fact that Tatsumi can't keep his eyes off you?"

I choked on my own saliva, even had to resort to hit my own chest to gulp it down.

"W-What did you just say?"

"Come on Aki-chan, I'm not as stupid as what you guys think, I observe things you know." He smirked, giving me the oh-I-am-so-cool smug expression, a glint in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah? And did you observe that you're actually full of bullshit? BAKA FURUICHI!" I cried, pushing Furuichi off the bench before running off, face flushed.

I was dashing blindly when Baby Beel's green hair caught my attention, him on the back of Tatsumi. I was about to approach them when I noticed him with a blue hair girl with pig tails, a baby on her back.

"Oi Tatsumi, you found Baby Beel a new frie-?" My question was cut short when I noticed the third figure with them.

A police officer.

I froze, gone all rigid. I had never like police, no, I absolutely dislike them! I think it had to do with the fact that I'd grown up in a yukazu family, for like everyone else in the Shimizudani group, I'd developed a natural instinct to be all skittish and nervous around the law enforcement, them being our mortal enemy and all.

"Are you with them young lady?" The police officer spoke up, turning his attention to me.

"Er... s-sort of?" I said, forcing myself to smile, though I think it'd came out more of a grimace instead. I'd discreetly moved a few steps back, wanting to create a distance between the police officer and me.

"Sort of? What do you mean?" He asked again, starting to lean closer to me. The hair on my skin stood up instantly like a cat that was being threatened, goosebumps forming even. Seemingly noticed my discomfort, Tatsumi suddenly placed himself in front of me, standing in between me and the creepy looking police officer.

"What she mean, is that she's with me." Tatsumi said coolly, shielding me away from the officer's view. It was then had the police officer grabbed Tatsumi's wrist, seizing him.

"I had it with you punk, let me teach you a thing or two about being polite. I'd like you to come to the station for now."

"H-Hey wait! Without any proof, you can't arrest him!" The young mother spoke up, trying to stop him when the police officer started to rant about... his fantasy?

Huh?

"Man, you human trash just go sticking together so soon. How old are you?"

Human trash?

An angry tick popped out on my head, anger rising.

"17," The young mother gritted out, sounded just as peeved as me.

"And you?" The officer nodded in my direction, now staring down at me condescendingly.

"16," I hissed, glaring at him.

"Ahh, you two should really get better taste in guys, especially you." He started, looking straight at me, "Goin' out with a guy like this is a total waste! Delinquents like him are society's trash-"

*Tick*

"-and they always will be! And anyway, he got a bastard kid already-"

*Tick**Tick*

"-If you brats keep rasing more brats, the country is in big trouble!"

*Tick**Tick**Tick*

I was about to pull a punch and sock it to that jackass' face when Tatsumi had kicked the officer right at his family jewels, catching all of us off guard, immensely surprised. The officer had the face of 'the screaming man', and collectives of loud gasps can be heard from the group of mother at a distance.

Paying no heed to the police officer's threats and curses, Tatsumi proceeded lifting him off the ground and slammed him right into the trashcan, all the while laughing manically.

Yes, I can see why Baby Beel chose him.

Tatsumi turned around to face us, all too stunned for words. Before I knew it, he already had Baby Beel perched on his back intertwining my hand in his and ran off, dragging me along without a word. After running for god knows how long, Tatsumi finally stopped, panting deeply. He'd ran to our usual escape spot at the riverbank, all hunched over as he tried to catch his breath.

"Man, I don't think we can ever bring Baby Beel back to the park again," He groaned, quite loudly too.

"Ah..." I trailed off, distracted.

"And that makes what? The 12th public place we're banned from?"

"Ah..."

"My parents are going to kill me! So is Hilda!"

"Ah..."

"Oi! What's with you and your stupid resp-" He'd stopped in mid sentence, finally caught up to what I'd been staring at for the past minute. In a flash, he'd untangled his hand away from mine, turning away from me completely.

"G-Gomen," I looked back up at him when I heard him apologize, his back facing me. He was scratching the back of his head, the tip of his ears red. Baby Beel who was facing me gave me a shrug and a mocking smile, as if he was saying 'ha-ha-Tatsumi-like-me-better-than-you'.

Stupid baby.

"Aki?"

"Huh?" I was so engrossed in having a glaring match with Baby Beel that I haven't heard what Tatsumi was saying. Oh crap oh crap oh crap. One thing Tatsumi hated most was being ignored! I need to say something! Anything!

"I'm allergic to prawns!"

Okay, that was a stupid thing to say. Tatsumi twisted his head a little to look at me, an eyebrow raised. I quickly ducked my head, hiding the blush that's rising on my face.

"O-Okay?"

Oh god, I think I'd just made a fool out of myself.

"I guess we have to go home now and tell kaa-chan about it before she cooks dinner then. Let's go."

"A-Ah..." I stuttered. After I'd took a few deep breath to calm myself down, I slowly lift my head up-

Only to see Tatsumi nowhere to be seen... ...

He'd already left without waiting for me!

"... ..."

"... ..."

"... ..."

"TATSUMI YOU BAKAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

"Ossu,"

"Ohaiyo Aki-chann~!"

"Hm? Furuichi's here too?" I asked, surprise to see the while hair guy waiting outside my door with Tatsumi.

"Ahhh, he was outside my house shouting to go to school together earlier, so he tagged along."

"What are you? 12?" I deadpanned at the extremely noisy sidekick, him all rainbow and smiles today. What's wrong with him?

On our way to school, Furuichi had never once stop chuckling really creepily, almost as if he's off in his own world.

"What are you on cloud nine for?" Tatsumi finally asked, just as annoyed as I am about his antics.

"Because the Queen has returned!"

"Queen?"

Ahhh, the Queen of Ishiyama; Aoi Kunieda. She's one of the TKKH, leader of the gang 'Red Tail. Seeing how I'm the only female in the school that didn't join her gang, it was why I'd been the only female student in Ishiyama High when they'd left to conquer some other gang in North Kanto.

"Oh, I see," I heard Tatsumi said dismissively, not listening at all when Furuichi was giving very long and very elaborated explanation of Aoi Kunieda. Baka Furuichi, he should know by now that Tatsumi simply just don't care.

With the return of Kunieda, female students were everywhere; the sight so 'touching' that Furuichi had wept. Honestly, sometimes I worry about that boy.

Furuichi was dragging Tatsumi all around, trying to search for Kunieda, all the while pointing out various girls for him to look at. I pursed my lips into a thin line as I followed them, willing myself not to feel jealo-

Whao whao whao? Did I almost said jealous? Nope, I'm not jealous, not a bit. I just had a strong desire to beat the crap out of Furuichi was all.

Yep, that's all.

"Queen!"

"Oi! I need to feed Baby Beel!"

"Queen! Queen!" And that's how it was, Furuichi pulling us along, shouting 'Queen, queen, queen,' all the while. I'd yet to meet the so-call queen Kunieda and I'd already dislike her.

"You're underestimating me, Oga Tatsumi. Prepare yourself! Your evil ways end now!" A new voice from behind yelled out, startling the three of us. Turning around, we saw a rather beautiful girl with her wooden sword pointing directing at Tatsumi. She only had gauze wrapped around her chest, revealing her flat torso, the special force coat she was wearing billowing behind her.

She's Aoi Kunieda?

She... look familiar.

"Y-You're Tatsumi Oga?" The queen said again, now stammering. Why was she so surprise to see Tatsumi?

"Hey! Look over there!"

"The Rampaging Ogre and Queen Kunieda are going it right off the bat!"

"Seriously?"

A crowd soon gathered around them, wanting to watch the showdown.

I continued to study this girl call Kunieda, noticing she'd been constantly glancing nervously towards me. The more I stared at her, the more familiar she seemed. Just where have I seen her before?

The crowd gotten rowdier and restless as time passes, Tatsumi and Furuichi having a debate of their own, Kunieda herself off in her own world, and me trying to figure out just where had I seen her before!

All of a sudden, Kunieda swung her sword in the air, and the next second, a section of the window was sliced off. Witnessing this, Baby Beel began to cheer excitedly, motivating Tatsumi to fight her. The rest was a blur, the both of them equally amazing.

Aoi Kunieda... She's a monster.

By the time the fight had ended, Kunieda had practically destroyed the whole chuck of wall, leaving it in rumbles. Baby Beel was gurgling happier than before, his eyes sparking. We all watched as Tatsumi walked right up to Kunieda, placing his hands on her shoulders and...

"Take this baby and be his mother, please?"

Eh?

Everyone in the area was flabbergasted, not a single one had expected this turn of event. Kunieda had turned a bright red as she started to tell off Tatsumi with the vocabulary of an elementary school kid. Even though I still can't remember who she was, it was obvious she had a crush on him... ...

"What was that?" Tatsumi asked, giving us a questioning look. I stubbornly looked away, a deep frown on my face. "Oi Aki, what's with you? "

"Nothing." I answered curtly. If I think about it, Tatsumi most likely had asked Kunieda that question to get rid of Baby Beel, but knowing he'd asked someone else to be Baby Beel's mother after he said I am-

No! Wait! What am I thinking? I'd never wanted to be Baby Beel's mother! So why do I care?

I don't care!

I don't!

... ...

Ahhh! I'm going crazy!

* * *

><p>"Idiot! She's the Queen. The Queen! A Demon Lord is sure to fall for her, you betcha!"<p>

I knew it, Tatsumi had wanted to get rid of Baby Beel onto Kunieda, him spending the past 10 minutes telling us his 'master plan', even asking Hilda about the transfer.

"Oga-chan."

Our heads instantly snapped towards the source of the new voice, seeing none other than Shintaro Natsume. He's a... friend of Hajime? Though I had said friend, Shintaro often secretly manipulate Hajime for his own amusement, the real 'brain' of them all. Of course, he's one of the very few that know about my relationship with Hajime.

"Aki-chan." He greeted, still smiling that cheshire cat smile of his.

"Natsume," I greeted back, nodding.

"So Oga-chan," Natsume continued, "I hear you went a round with Kunieda? Is it over so fast? I wish I could've watch."

"... ... Who's that?" Tatsumi asked Furuichi, confused. He was never good with remembering faces and names.

"You know, the guy that was with Kanzaki."

Hm? They knew Hajime? Oh right! Furuichi said Tatsumi had defeated Hajime some time ago-

... ...

... ...

HAJIME!

I'd forgot to call an ambulance for him when he's fell from the school! I got distracted by ramen and left him to die!

As if sensing I'd been thinking about Hajime, Natsume suddenly turned to me, his grin gotten wider.

"And Aki-chan, Kanzaki was looking all over the place for you, saying he wanted to talk to you about something important. Should I tell him where you are now?"

"Mah mah Natsume, why the rush?" I laughed nervously, face paled. Wanted to talk to me? More like wanted to kill me!

"Eh? Aki-chan, you know Kanzaki?"

"Er... I..." What should I tell Furuichi? The truth? Or should I lie? Tatsumi was staring at me, also waiting for the answer. Damn Natsume, smiling at my current predicament. He'd set this up!

"I..."

" TATSUMI OGA! You're coming with us!"

Oh thank god for Kunieda's two underling who'd just appeared, interrupting whatever conversation we had.

"Hilda-san, their leade- eh? Where's Hilda-san?"

Oh! Chance!

" Is Hilda gone? No worries! I'll go look for her and bring her back! You guys just stay right here okay? BYE!" I said quickly, running off before anyone can stop me, making my escape.

Phew, it was a close call.

Too close actually.

"Now, if I'm a sadistic evil demon, where will I be?" I mumbled to myself, looking arou-

*BAM*

"Oh, there I'll be!" I jogged over to the area of explosion, and right on the dot, there Hilda was, appearing to have just finished a fight with... eh? Who was she fighting with? There's no one else in sight.

"Sup Hil- AHHHHHH!" My greeting was cut short when Hilda unexpectedly charged at me with her sword, me narrowing missing her attack, her sword splitting the ground into half.

She'd aimed to kill.

"W-What are you doing Hi- UWAAAA!" I'd tripped backwards, dodging another swipe of her sword, one that had slashed numerous large trees down.

"Hil **-dodge-** Hilda! Wah! **-dodge-** It's, it's me! **-jump-** Aki! I'm AKI! Have you **-dodge-** got the **-dunk-** wrong person? Uwah!"

Hilda remained quiet all the while, glaring at me murderously. Her attacks getting swifter and harsher by the second, she's really trying to do me in! Just as I was planning to jump away, my feet lose its footing and I fell onto the ground, and Hilda's sword came crashing down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	6. The Parents

**A/N: Writing this is a spur of a moment thing so, I may stop this series or neglect it a bit. Glad that at least a handful of people enjoyed it. **

**Anyway, great thanks to all who had reviewed, favourited and alerted this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Parents<strong>

"M-Mah mah Hilda... It's dangerous to wave that sword around don't you think? L-Let's just keep it away, okay?" I stammered with a grimace, my hands trembling. I'd slapped Hilda's sword in between my palms and stopped it from hitting its target just in time, the blade barely an inch away from me.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously, and something akin to anger flashed through her eyes before her face was blank of emotions once more. She slowly retracted her sword, sheathing it back into her umbrella.

"H-Hilda?"

"... ... Hn." She left shortly, leaving me alone in the now destroyed school courtyard.

Now that my earlier adrenaline rush was gone, my limps had turned into jelly, even to the point of paralysation. I fall onto my back, lying flat on the ground, breathing really harshly and irrationally, my heart racing like crazy.

For a second there, I think I saw my whole life flashed before my eyes.

* * *

><p>"How much longer are you going to waste sprouting nonsense? We're going home. That woman will not become the parent." Hilda said coldly, ending whatever fight Oga had gotten himself into again. Foolish human, it'd been obvious it was all a misunderstanding, but they were just too stupid to realize it.<p>

"But-"

"Now Master, let's go home." Hilda ignored Oga as she took Baby Beel into her arms, not wanting to waste her breath on repeating herself.

"Hey! Hold it!"

Hilda raised an eyebrow at the so call Queen, motioning her to continue. She'd been a rather good match, but not strong enough for the young master. She's not fit to be the young master's mother.

"Wait! Aren't you embarrassed? Forcing another person to care for your child?"

"If you have a problem with it, come at Aki Shimizudani, she's the mother after all."

"Eh?" Kunieda's face turned blank, blinking her eyes in confusion.

Hilda had always noticed there's something inconsistent about the auburn hair girl, for someone who seemed to be so weak, young master was actually rather fond of her. Initially, she had thought it might be because Baby Beel had channelled Oga's feelings for her, but as days passes, she wasn't so sure anymore.

She had the chance to test her today, and she went for it. Although Aki Shimizudani had been screaming and crying all the while during the fight, but she can't overlooked the fact that Aki had dodged _all_ her attacks. Even though it had seemed like every miss was a lucky close call, Hilda knew better...

Aki Shimizudani wasn't who she made herself to be.

"Oi Hilda, speaking of Aki, have you seen her? She went looking of you."

"Why you worthless piece of trash, worried?"

Ah, he'd blushed. This was the only thing that had amused Hilda so far, how untruthful both were towards their feeling. It was like watching the drama soap she'd gotten addicted to.

"T-Tch! Who's worried about her? I-I'm just asking!"

"Ah, really? Because if I'm you, I will be worried."

"Huh? Wait! What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say, she's lying somewhere in the school courtyard, barely alive." Hilda smirked. How she loved riling people up, especially simpletons like Oga.

"What have you done to her?" Oga roared, and Hilda frowned. How rude, how dare he raise his voice at her. If the young master had not choose him to be the father, she would've kill him.

"Why don't you find it out yourself?"

"Arggghhhh! Come on Baby Beel! Let's go find that troublesome woman!"

"Dabu!" Oga snatched the young master out of her hands, perching the young master behind his back and ran off.

He really was a simpleton.

* * *

><p>I feel like I was floating on air, warmth embracing me. I felt safe and assured, protected even, like nothing could've hurt me.<p>

Where am I? In heaven?

... ...

Ha! Me in heaven? Great joke. And since I'm not burning, guess I'm still alive then. With much effort, I slowly fluttered open my eyes, and a blurry figure came into view.

"Oy woman, you're finally awake?"

"Aki-chan!"

"H-Huh?" I asked groggily, eyes squinting, trying to focus, "Tatsumi? Furuichi?"

Why does this feel like a déjà vu?

"Dabu!" Baby Beel suddenly popped up from behind Tatsumi, staring down at me.

Wait, staring _down _at me?

It was then did I realize I was actually carried by Tatsumi in bridal style, him holding me so close I can hear his stable heartbeat despite the rain. Furuichi that was beside us was holding out another umbrella other than his own, shielding us from the rain.

"Aki-chan, why were you fainted in the school courtyard?"

"Urgh, ask Hilda," I groaned, starting to feel the pain and soreness of my body, still barely able to move, "She's the one who suddenly went all psychotic bitch on me like the first day we'd met. I really thought she's going to kill me."

I didn't know if it was just my imagination or Tatsumi had tightened his grip slightly, pulling me closer... ... ...

Nawwwww, must be my imagination.

"Wait a minute Onee-san! What are you saying?" A loud conversation from behind caught our attention, the Queen and her two underlings soon walk passed us. Kunieda then spun around, staring at us.

Was she... glaring at me?

"Next time we'll settle this!"

She ran off right afterwards, her two underlings chasing after her.

... ...

Huh?

"Tatsumi..."I started, looking back up at him, "What the heck just happened?"

"Hell if I know," He shrugged, giving me his don't-know-don't-care attitude.

What else?

I didn't know if it was my fuzzy mind that clouded my judgement, but I buried my head further in the nape of Tatsumi's neck, enjoying his heat radiating from his body in this cold rainy day. I'm just so tired...

* * *

><p>"Aki-chan fallen asleep?" Furuichi asked, noticing how quiet the girl in his arms were being.<p>

"Ah," Although Aki was in relatively good health except for a few scratches here and there, she seemed exhausted, barely even conscious just a second ago.

"Oh Tatsumi, you just passed by Aki-chan's house." Furuichi pointed out, stopping outside of Aki's building. Tatsumi continued walking, disregarding him.

"Oiii, Tatsumiiii, you're walking further away from Aki-chan's apartment yoooo," Furuichi sung, catching up to him when he'd realize he wasn't stopping.

"Taaaatsuuum-"

"Idiot! Will you shut up?" Tatsumi shushed, whispering harshly, "Of course I know I'd passed by her apartment! I'm bringing her back to my house!"

"Ohhhh, good idea!" Furuichi's eyes lit up, began to chuckle excitedly, that perverted expression on his face, "While she's still unconscious and vulnerable, it's the perfect chance to-"

"Idiot!" Tatsumi yelled out in embarrassment, giving Furuichi a hard kick. He had want to give a few more kicks when Aki started to stir, causing him to freeze. Luckily for him, he'd not woke her up. Though a light blush tainted his face once more when Aki nuzzled against his neck, cuddling closer to him.

"Then whyyyy?" Furuichi whined, gotten up. "It's such a rare chance..."

"Baka!" Tatsumi said, trying to resist the urge to beat the dense idiot up again, "She live by herself! It'll be better if she stay over at my house until she gets better, least my family will be there to take care of her."

"Ahhh, that make sense... ... Then why not my house? I'll take great car-" Furuichi's sentence was cut short when Tatsumi had delivered him the final blow, Baby Beel cheering excitedly at the display.

"Because I don't trust you not doing anything to her!" Tatsumi walked off, leaving Furuichi lying on the ground, Tatsumi's shoe print on his face, animated tears flowing.

"So cruel..."

* * *

><p><strong>-4 days Later-<strong>

"Tatsumiiiiii, make him stoppppppp," I sobbed, burying my head further into my pillow- well, Tatsumi's pillow to be more exact. I had took over his bed, him now sleeping on a futon on the floor. I had been living Tatsumi's house since my fight- or should I say, narrow escape from Hilda's murder attempt.

Tatsumi had cooked up some story of how I'd overwork and my body had collapse, convincing his family to have me stay over until I got better. His family had ate up the whole story easily, agreeing to this arrangement without so much as of a question.

I had protested in the beginning, but realizing that I can barely even move on my own, I'd relented. The whole situation was an odd experience to say the least, Tatsumi being rather... ... caring.

For only a day.

The second day when I'd slept in Tatsumi's house, Baby Beel began to cry loudly at night...

For three days straight.

"I would if I could idiot!" Tatsumi growled, pointing a finger at Hilda who's drinking a cup of tea calmly at the other end of the room. "Damnit Hilda! What's wrong with him?"

Ah, Hilda, good ol' Hilda. It was also because of her I'm sleeping in Tatsumi's room rather than sharing a room with her, me fearing for my life. Tatsumi had agreed to it too, in fact, he was just as adamant as me about it.

"It clearly is night crying."

Oh, _night crying_, how in the hell we didn't thought of that's it was? After all, all Baby Beel had done was _crying _all_ night _long.

In case anyone hasn't notice, I was being sarcastic.

While Hilda was explaining to Tatsumi about the demonic night crying, I continued to bury my head further into the pillow, trying to drown out the noise. Like every other night, a group of neighbours would gather outside of the house, demanding us to keep it down.

"-need to get him to relax before putting him to sleep." Hilda finished, and my head perked up.

"Relax?"

**-5 Minutes Later-**

"That's your solution?" Tatsumi asked skeptically, eyeing the bath I'd drew up.

"Yeah? Problem?" I challenged, "Don't think I don't know Tatsumi, you actually find a bath relaxing too. You always hog the tub for hours."

"I do not hog the tub for hours!"

"Yes yes Tatsumi, whatever help you sleep at night."

"Yeah well, I haven't been sleeping at night now have I?"

"You're really stupid you know that?"

"I'm not stupid! You are! You id-"

"ENOUGH!"

Tatsumi and I stopped at Hilda's loud bark of comment, the both of us turning our head around to face her.

"What?" Tatsumi and I asked at the same time, and we glared at each other for it. We were about to get into another argument when the dark aura from Hilda stopped us.

Right, not the time to fight.

"Y-Yes Hida?" We laughed nervously.

Seeing that we're not going to interrupt her anymore, she started telling us about how Baby Beel actually had a deep fear of hot water because of the Great Demon Lord.

Honestly, and Tatsumi was a bad father?

Hilda had left us alone very soon afterwards, off to do devil knows what. Tatsumi started to wash Baby Beel's hair while I rubbed Baby Beel's back soothingly, the poor kid actually shaking in fear. Everything had been fine until Tatsumi had put on his sadistic face when he'd tried to wash the foam off Baby Beel's head, and he started to retaliate by throwing anything his little hands can get. One thing led to another, Baby Beel accidentally fell into the tub of hot water and...

Yep, you got it.

Baby Beel used thundershock.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" I questioned, my eyes twitching at the three futons in the living room, Baby Beel lying on the small futon in the middle, gradually falling asleep.<p>

"Ah, like the kanji for river, babies love to sleep snug between their mother and father! So, good night Aki-chan, Tatsumi!" Tatsumi's mother explained before exiting the room, leaving Tatsumi and I alone...

"... ..."

"... ..."

There was a moment of awkward silence when Baby Beel's snoring broke it, snapping us out of our stupor.

"H-He's actually asleep." Tatsumi said in disbelief, the sight of Baby Beel sleeping had never been better.

"Ahh, it looks like all the playtime this afternoon has its effect."I yawned. Earlier today, we had spent our Sunday playing with Baby Beel, the whole thing more energy consuming than anything.

"All right!" Tatsumi cheered in victory, albeit tiredly.

Tatsumi had wasted no time to crawl into the blue futon, shutting his eyes and fall asleep in a blink of the eye. He was _that _tired. I couldn't help but smile a little, Tatsumi himself was such a child sometimes. Stifling another yawn, I slid in to the pink futon that was laid out for me, dozing off...

**-Some Time In The Night-**

"Y-YOU DEMON!"

I bolted upright at the loud yelling, turning my head around frantically.

"Whassup whassup?" I slurred, still thick with sleep. I'd yet to fully open my eyes when there a deafening cry wailed out, followed by someone pushing me away before the room was exploded in a huge blast of white light.

No one had any sleep that night, again.

**-The Next Day-**

"Hey..." Furuichi yawned, an eyebrow arched when he saw us. As tired as Tatsumi was, he was piggy backing me, while I, in turn, was piggy backing Baby Beel, the two of us stacking on Tatsumi's back. With Baby Beel crying every night, I had not been able to recuperate in peace. In fact, with the lack of sleep, I'd been more frail than before, dark eye bags under my eyes, too worn out to do anything, let alone survive the walk to school.

"Er... The two of you-"

"One more word about it and I'll castrate you once I have the energy to." I said tiredly, closing my eyes and burying my head against Tatsumi's back. I hadn't notice it earlier but Tatsuimi had really broad comfortable shoulders...

"WAIT A SEC! YOU TWO TOOK A BATH TOGETHER? EVEN SLEPT TOGETHER?"

My head snapped up at Furuichi's sudden outburst, startled. What was he saying?

"Damnit you two! You two make everyone lose sleep while keeping all the good times to yourself! Not fair! It's just not fair!" Furuichi cried, "Damn it all! I should have let Aki-chan stay at my plac- OW!"

"Just shut up Furuichi! I said it's not it already!" Tatsumi yelled agitatedly, kicking him in the shin before stomping off, all the while with my half conscious behind his back.

"Tatsumi?" I asked softly, still heavy with sleep.

"What?"

"What's Furuichi talking about?"

"N-Nothing! Arghh! I'm tired! I gotta take a nap while Baby Beel's asleep. You! Go back to sleep too!"

"... ... You don't have to say twice."

* * *

><p>Practically everyone in Ishiyama High was sleeping, well, I myself wouldn't be so surprise if the whole <em>town<em> was sleeping. Baby Beel soon began to whine, waking the both of us up. We'd been at our usual spot on the rooftop, trying to catch a wink of sleep.

"Hungry?" I asked Tatsumi sleepily, sitting up.

"Ahh, seems like it." Tatsumi replied, never took his eyes of Baby Beel, "Hold on a sec Baby Be-"

"DAAAA!"

"H-Hold it!" Tatsumi exclaimed, a greater sense of urgency in his voice, the electric sparks that was starting to shoot out of Baby Beel serving as a warning.

"Come on Aki," He groaned, getting up. "Aki?"

"No, I wanna sleep." I mumbled, about to lie back down when Tatsumi grabbed my wrist, hoisting me up to my feet with no effort at all.

"Tough luck! If I can't sleep so can't you. Now let's go before Baby Beel start shocking us again!"

"What is this 'us' you speak off stupid? There's no us! There's only you! You're the freaking father!" I argued, trying to free myself from Tatsumi's grip, though my attempt was nothing but futile. Even sleep-deprived, Tatsumi was still very strong.

"And you're the freaking mother!" He retorted just as hotly, dragging me along as he made his way towards the vending machine.

"I didn't ask to be his mother!"

"And I didn't ask to be his father!"

"Psh, in denial again? You know you enjoy taking care of him, just like you enjoy hogging the bathroom for a hot bath."

"I'm not in denial and I do not hog the bathroom!"

"Yep, most definitely in denial, you might want to see someone about it you know Tatsumi, it can be a problem."

"Why you-," Tatsumi was about to go all hot-headed on me when Baby Beel let out an excited gurgling noise, pointing at the vending machine. Huh, when did we get here?

"Huh, we're here already," Tatsumi stated plainly, now digging into his pocket for some spare change to buy some yougurty for Baby Beel.

"Eh... Tatsumi?"

"What?" Tatsumi asked impatiently, his eyes casted downwards, still trying to find the coins.

"You might want to see this..."

"Later Aki, now, where's my mone- AH HA!" He was holding out a 500yen coin triumphantly when he noticed what I was pointing at. Under the yougety packet in the vending machine, was two bright red words; _sold out_.

"Nooooooooooo!" Tatsumi exclaimed, grabbing the machine and began to shake it roughly. "It can't be sold out! It never sold out! Why is it sold out?"

"Well, you see, when people keep buying it, it'll eventu-"

"Now is not the time for rubbish Aki!"

Grumpy wasn't he?

"Geez, relax," I deadpanned, "Think carefully, maybe there's someone who can help us in Ishiyama High?"

Who else in the whole of Ishiyama High always have yogurty in their possession? Uh-huh, that's right! That idiotic childhood friend of mine of course; Hajime Kanzaki.

"You're right! Let's go!"

"H-Hey! Wait!" This time, I struggled harder when Tatsumi took my wrist once more. I did not wanting to face Hajime yet! He'll kill me if he sees me, he'd yet to get back at me for letting him to die and he's petty like that!

"THERE YOU ARE!" Tatsumi yelled into a classroom, a classroom... that's for the second year? Hajime was a third year wasn't he? Why were we here? Tatsumi then pulled me into the classroom along with him, fast approaching- KUNIEDA?

He'd thought that the someone who can help us was Kunieda?

"U-Uwah! It's the rampaging orge and his wife!"

"Run!"

I watched with a sweatdrop at the few guys who'd occupied the room earlier now scampered out like terrified little mouses, the mere sight of Tatsumi enough to make them wet their pants.

Wusses.

Tatsumi had let go of my hand when he'd got closer to Kunieda, explaining to her about our current predicament, not even noticing how her two underlings were glaring at him.

Kunieda, who also had dark eye bags under her eyes seemed to be mumbling angrily to herself before turning towards us. Her face only darkened even further when she'd noticed me, even letting out... a growl? I instinctively took a step back, wanting to keep a distance with her. So far, I'd gathered that not only was she strong, she's also very _temperate._

"E-Er, Tatsumi, I-I think we better go." I stuttered, extremely aware how Kunieda's hands were now inching towards her wooden sword.

"Huh? Wh-"

He didn't even get the chance to ask why when Kunieda attacked him and kicked him out of the classroom, smashing the door down with him. I jumped when she suddenly turned to me, eyes fiery. I raised both my hands up in surrender, backing away as she advanced towards me.

"Mah mah Kunieda-san, let' s talk this over peacefully shall w- EEP!" I fall backwards when she stabbed the sword at me, the tip barely an inch away from my face.

"You're Aki Shimizudani?" She asked, though it came off more like a statement than anything. Though to be on a safe side, I think I better answer her.

"Y-Yes. Nice to... meet you?"

"You're Oga-kun's wife?"

"Er, I don't know if you've notice but... it's illegal for anyone who's underage to get married."

"Don't play smart with nee-san you bitc-" The underling with red hair unexpectedly shouted, more agitated than Kunieda. Seriously, what's wrong with the 'Red Tails'? The group for the permanent PMS?

"Nene! Quiet!" Kunieda snapped, still keeping her eyes at me. I chuckled nervously, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Baby Beel is your chil-"

"OH HEELLLLLL NO!" I exclaimed firmly even before Kunieda can finish, crossing my arms into an 'X' defiantly.

"W-Wha? B-But that woman said you're the mother!" Kunieda said, her demeanour changed from absolutely frightening to one of great confusion.

"That woman you said, is she a blonde with huge boobs who wore a dress that people who have maid-fetish would want to grope her and then die of nosebleed if they ever see her?"

"E-Er, I-I-I guess so, e-e-ven if you have put it t-that way." Kunieda stammered, her face flushed. Huh, who would've know the Queen was actually so naive.

"She's crazy! You can't believe her! She's a freaking _demon_!"

"O-Oh,"

"Good that we've clear this up Kunieda-san, so er, if you don't mind, can you move your sword some other way?" I ventured, a nervous smile still entrenched on my face.

"Oh right! I'm so sorry!" She quickly put her wooden sword away, even offering me a hand. I stared at it warily before taking it. As much as I didn't like it, it's still better than being stab that's for sure.

"I'm really sorry, it's just that some people were talking about Oga-kun in a bath with his wife and even slept with her, I thought-"

"Ah, what do you know, I guess I did had a bath with Tatsumi and slept with him in a literal sense," I chuckled, finding it humorous how ironic it sounded compared to the truth. But sadly, Kunieda did _not_ know the truth, and she was _not_ amused.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Luckily for me, I'd fall to the side just in time to dodge the incoming swipe of her sword, and without missing a beat, I'd scurried out of the classroom. I had not run far when someone grabbed my hand, pulling me to a halt.

Crap, I'm screwed.

"Let's go Aki, we need to find something else for Baby Beel."

Oh, it's only Tatsumi. So Kunieda didn't chase after me?

Tatsumi was walking in the opposite direction, stepping over... Hajime and Shiroyama? Since when did the both of them got here? No matter, thank god he's out. I do not have the energy to handle him right now.

Wait, since Hajime was out... no one will be guarding his secret stash of yogurty right?

Heh heh heh.

"Tatsumi! I know where to get Baby Beel some food!"

* * *

><p>"Baby Beel... Baby Beel..."<p>

Huh, Tatsumi was sleep-talking about Baby Beel again. He'd been doing that quite often recently. I'm still rocking Baby Beel in my arms, hoping it'll stop his whimpering.

"Ara ara, he's really out of it isn't he?" Tatsumi's mum said sympathetically, her son fallen asleep _against _the back of the couch.

"Er, yeah. It had been a tiring day..." I drifted off, recalling what had occurred in school. For some odd reason, everyone seemed to be determine to fight Tatsumi today, draining his energy from kicking all their sorry asses.

"BABY BEEL!" Tatsumi yelled abruptly, turning his head left and right in panic. A nightmare? Who am I kidding, who wouldn't have a nightmare dreaming of Baby Beel.

"Chill Tatsumi, Baby Beel is here," I said, showing him the said baby that's in my arms.

"Ahh," He drowsed, making his way next to me. He was leaning against me as he checked on Baby Beel, his hand smoothing Baby Beel's hair to try and calm him down. Normally, I would have push him away, but I decided not to. He had a rough day, and not to mention, I bet he didn't even notice how close he was to me in the first place.

"You two are a wreck, maybe I'll have Baby Beel sleep with me tonight, eh?" Tatsumi mum suggested, taking Baby Beel from my hands.

I stared at her incredulously, an unexplainable feeling overcame me. Did she just... took Baby Beel away from me? Turning around to look at Tatsumi, I was surprise to see an unreadable expression on his face. Was he was feeling the same way about the lost of Baby Beel as me?

"I don't think so," He suddenly said, a gentle smile on his face as he took Baby Beel back from his mother, "We're the only two who can deal with this guy. Right Aki?"

He was grinning widely now, holding up Baby Beel at me. I was stunned for a moment, dazzled by his smile. My lips twitched, a smile soon made its way to my face. As much as Tatsumi and I had claimed that we did not want to take care of Baby Beel, you got to admit, that little demon lord grows on you.

"Yeah, that's right. Only us."


	7. The Exams

**A/N: I'm extremely surprise by the amount of reviews I got (From the usual 3-4 to 11! Thank you guys! I REALLY appreciated it), and by how many people are actually reading this story (Since it's not popular at all). And I apologize for the late updates and all, sometimes it's just hard to find the motivation.**

**It's a pretty short chapter, but I hope it'll satisfy you guys for now! (I don't know how frequently I'll be updating it)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Exams<strong>

Stunned. Shocked. Flabbergasted.

That's what I'm feeling right now, and so was the rest of the students in Ishiyama High. Our jaws were wide open, eyes bulging, disbelief and horror both written clearly on all our faces as we stood in front of our high school. There was a huge banner, the words on it rendered us speechless.

In bold black print, it stated;

'Attention! Tomorrow we will hold Ability Assessment Tests! -Teacher.'

"SINCE WHEN DO WE HAVE TEST? OR BETTER YET, TEACHERS?" I exclaimed, slowing falling to the ground to wallow in my own self-pity. Not that I'm stupid or anything, I'm just bad with exams.

Mind you, there's a difference.

"Don't underestimate my ability of the evil eye!" One random student yelled out as he passed by us, entangled with another guy.

"Ability? Is that the kind of ability it means?" Tstsumi asked, watching the two delinquents trying to glare each other down.

"At our school? I can believe it." Furuichi answered, sweat-dropping.

"If it's Tatsumi, he'll pass with flying colours for the ability to be evil." I said, nodding.

"Or the ability to be an asshole."

"Violent too."

"Don't forget stupid."

"HEY THE BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Tatsumi roared, gotten irritated by Furuichi and my antics. The both of us were grinning widely, always find it fun to tease him.

"Dabu!"

"Oh look! There's the subjects for the tests!"Tatsumi exclaimed, noticing the notice board in the direction Baby Beel was pointing at. "There's four subjects; Japanese, Arithmetic , Science and Social Studies. Man, those teachers are not joking around aren't they?"

I sniffed, animated tears flowing out of my eyes like waterfall.

"I guess... I guess we have no choice, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Why am I still here? I'm perfectly fine now..." I groaned, my voice muffled from lying face flat on Tatsumi's bed. I'd long recovered from my exhaustion from that little incident with Hilda, but here I am, still staying over at Tatsumi's even though I had a perfectly big and lavish apartment just a few streets away.<p>

"You're here because you have to practice for your test! You heard Hilda. You, me, and Baby Beel all got a test from that loopy Demon lord, and if we fail it, we'll be taking hellish remedials in a special room down under in the demon world! Who knows what kind of torture there'll be?"

"But _cooking_?The test for me is my cooking? What kind of stupid test is that?"

"It's not stupid."

"WAHHH!" Both Tatsumi and I jumpedwhen Hilda suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Aki-san, come with me, we're practicing now."

"W-Wait, when you mean _now_, are you saying Aki is cooking dinner tonight?" Tatsumi asked, his face paled.

"Yes. Is that a problem? Your mother had kindly agreed. In fact, she said she's looking forward to it, even took the rest of the family out so we can have the kitchen to ourselves." Hilda said, emotionless as always.

"She'll kill us! This woman can't cook shi-!" A pillow promptly hit him squarely in the face, shutting him out. I'd once brought a homemade bento to school and offered him some when he'd ask for it, but being the ungrateful jerk he was, he'd turned blue and got himself food poisoning.

It's totally his fault for having such a weak stomach.

Tatsumi and I never stopped bickering as we made our way to the kitchen, Hilda quietly lead us in front. Seeing how he still had his suspicions about the whole thing, he'd took upon himself to 'supervise' the cooking.

And I'm going to kill him for it.

"No no no! You're cutting it all wrong!"

"Oh yeah smart-ass? There's a _wrong _way to cut potatoes?" I hissed, looking up from the chopping board to glare at the said smart-ass. He'd been complaining about _everything _ever since I'd stepped into the kitchen.

Don't turn the fire up all the way, don't deep fry the egg, don't put the pan in the microwave, don't add in chocolate in the fish soup.

Well, how do I sweeten the soup if I don't add in chocolate?

"Yeah! And you're doing it!"

"No I'm not!"

"Damn it Aki! If you continue to cut it this way, you're going to hurt-"

"Ow!" A sharp pain shot through my finger, and blood began to seep out from that tiny little cut I'd inflicted upon myself.

Oh great.

"-yourself." Tatsumi finished, heaving a sigh as he approached me, taking my finger away to examine it. "I told you so."

"Shut. Up." I hissed, my glare intensified. Die Tatsumi, die under my glareeeeee!

"Ke ke ke,"

Tatsumi and I snapped our heads towards the giggling Hilda who's sitting at the dining table, baby beel in her laps. She had a smug smirk on her face, seemingly enjoy the argument we had been having for the past 20 minutes, as if it was all a big show to her.

"Something funny you would like to share?" I asked through gritted teeth, anger ticks popping out of my head.

"Plenty, though I don't think you have a sense of humour." She said calmly, and more ticks popped out. "Now quit yapping and cook."

"Ooooh, I'm so going to kill that bitch and cook her instead." I grumbled under my breath, already picturing the various scenarios in my head.

"You have to wait for your turn." Tatsumi muttered as well. We both shared a look before started laughing, joking on our _favourite _demon's expense.

"So doctor, do I have to amputate my finger or not?" I asked dryly, realizing Tatsumi was still holding onto my finger.

"It's just a tiny cut, no big deal." He deadpanned.

"No big deal? I'm still bleeding! Are you sure I don't need a blood transfer? It's hurting like a bitch!"

Okay, so I'm no longer being sarcastic.

"You're such a drama queen." Tatsumi scoffed, rolling his eyes before pushing me towards the sink, beginning to wash my wound under the tap. He then carefully wrapped a bandage around it after dapping some antiseptic on it, preventing it from infection.

All the while I remained quiet, fascinated at how focus Tatsumi was, as if he was trying to solve the world most difficult puzzle. It's no secret how lackadaisical Tatsumi was when it comes to everything, especially tending injuries, so to have him being so careful with that small cut of mine, it was kind of... gratifying.

Damn it Tatsumi Oga! Stop making the butterflies in my stomach flutter!

"There, all done." He stated. "Now, I'm going to teach you the _correct _way to cut ingredients."

I rolled my eyes, but not protesting. I mean, I'd just cut myself on the finger, I must be doing something wrong. Everything was alright until he stood behind me and took my hand, my back touching his chest. He was so close that I can feel his body heat, and my face flushed a deep red.

Remember those butterflies in my stomach? They'd been replaced by elephants.

"W-w-wha, what are you doing?" I managed to choke out after regaining my sense and voice. I had my head turned back, staring at him with wide eyes and incredulity. He didn't meet my stare, keeping his eye on the potatoes instead, a light blush on his face.

"Just shut up and watch you idiot. Do you want to cut these damn potatoes and pass the stupid test or not?"

"Well, y-yeah, but-"

"Then pay attention!" He finished, chopping the potato into half loudly at the same time, startling the heck out of me, which also successfully shut me up. Tatsumi was already dangerous barehanded, now him all embarrassed and holding onto a _knife_.

Even I know there's a limit.

I tried to pay attention, I really did. But the fact that Tatsumi was practically hugging me and gripping onto my hand oh so firmly did quite a number to my once alert mind. All I can concentrate on was how fresh Tatsumi smell, him just out of a shower few hours ago. His hand was very warm on mine, rough and callous from years of fighting. He was also mumbling instructions into my ears, his hot breath tickling my cheeks.

Can you see how hard it was for me to focus?

Out of the corners of my eyes, I can see that infuriating smirk plastered on Hilda's face, finding the scene before her highly amusing. Oooooh that damn demon!

"-Understand?"

"Hai!" I answewed, even though I didn't hear a word he'd said.

Sigh, it's going to be a looooong night.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I still failed..." I sobbed, on my way to school with Tatsumi. By some miracle, with the help of Tatsumi, the curry I'd cooked last night was actually edible, no one in the family was send to the hospital.<p>

But Hilda said I failed.

"Stop whining and help me with Baby Beel, he needs to get 30 points in order to pass." Tatsumi said plainly, Baby Beel on his head, punching the air enthusiastically. At least one of us was fired up for this stupid exam.

"Do you really think I'll help you to pass when I know I'm going to fail tonight's cooking test?" I asked him, looking at him as if he's stupid.

"The real cooking test is _tonight_, last night was only a practice. You haven't fail yet, so _you_ have to help _me_." Tatsumi gritted out.

"I. Don't. Want. To... Idiot." I added as an afterthought. His brows twitched, and I can see that he's trying so very hard not to whack my head, which only made me smile wider.

"Look, a cat." Furuichi pointed out, breaking our argument before it gets any worse. We both looked at where he's point, and noticed Baby Beel already jumped off Tatsumi and got himself on the fence, death-glaring at a cat.

"Oh, 10 cats will get him 1 point," Tatsumi stated, reading from the points handbook Hilda gave him last night.

Baby Beel was still glaring at the cat, actually growling too.

And he pounce!

And!

He was defeated.

And before we know it, all three of us got Beelze-shocked.

"I-I got to do something! I gotta dump him off someone quick, or else..." Tatsumi stuttered, all three of us lying on the ground, all burnt and paralysed.

"Or else I'm going to throw him into a river!" I spat, my body still twitching involuntarily on the ground. Apparently, I got shocked by Baby Beel so much, my body was starting to get used to the shocks, which explained why I no longer faint from the attacks.

I don't know if I should consider that as a good thing or not.

"We got our own tests this week, we don't have time for that!" Furuichi added.

"That's it!" Tatsumi claimed, "Those tests!" He then began to rant about how the parents of the Demon Lord have to be strong and smart, and whoever that gets the best marks would be the one he'll dump Baby Beel to.

Honestly speaking... that's not such a bad plan after all.

Right?

* * *

><p>"Dammit Tatsumi, stop copying my answers!" I whispered at the chestnut hair boy who's sitting beside me, stealing glances at my test papers every now and then. Even during exams, he'd been tallying Baby Beel's defeats, not paying attention to the test papers at all. And when he did, he tried to copy mine.<p>

"Come on Aki," He whispered back, "Who's the one who've been saving your ass all these time? You can repay me by letting me copy your answers."

"Why me?"

"Have you look around? There's a guy who's actually so stupid that he even cheated on filling the name!"

"Nope, no excuse."

"You-" A huge uproar outside suddenly caught our attention, and everyone began to stand up, looking outside the window to find out the cause of the noise.

"Oh no! Suppon High's invading!" Some random guy cried out. And like he said, we can see a large group of Suppon High's student heading towards our school, all of them equip with weapons.

That stupid Hajime, I told him not to screw with them _that _badly.

Just as everyone wanted to get out and 'settle the score', as they put it, Tatsumi stopped them, giving them this stupid heartfelt speech on how they shouldn't give up on their exams. Tatsumi's real intention was so clear that I actually sweatdropped, him not wanting to miss the chance of finding Baby Beel a new parent and to miss the exams.

He really was an idiot.

"Oy, Tatsumi," I called him out with a frown just as he was about to run out the door, baby beel still attached to him.

"What?"

"... ... Be careful." I muttered, quickly advert my attention back to my papers. There was a moment of silence before I heard Tatsumi's voice, not agitated or rough like usual, actually warm and soft.

"... Ah, I will."

Am I dreaming?


	8. The Victim

**A/N**

**Sup people! Thank you all who have reviewed (It's a great motivator)! I really appreciate it! Though I'm currently following the anime, I've changed the storyline quite a bit (I don't like to follow the story blindly, and I like to add new twist)**

**I've put in effort in writing a new chapter! So proud of myself. Hope you guys enjoy it! Cheers!**

**(P.s, sorry for any grammar mistakes, I sort of rushed this out)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Victim<strong>

After another day of beating people up, Tatsumi sat in the living room, fretfully waiting for dinner to be served. Both him and Baby Beel had surprising passed the Demon Lord's test without even knowing, and now it's Aki's turn.

Was Tatsumi nervous?

You bet.

Just last night, it'd already been a disaster trying to teach that idiotic girl how to cook simple dishes such as curry rice and miso soup, and now she's going to cook it on her own?

It was by luck that his family were alive yesterday, and his relentless supervision of course. _But,_ today, Hilda had made it more than clear to him that he's not to help Aki in any way or form, not even allowed to be anywhere near her until dinner was done.

Tatsumi's family, not suspecting anything, were lounging in the living room, enjoying the television show that Tatsumi had paid no attention to, all of them more than happy to humour their 'daughter-in-law' playing housewife. He was straining his ears, trying to get an idea of how Aki was doing. He heard rough chopping sounds, splashing water of ingredients being throw in, and numerous angry cursing from Aki's mouth.

For once, Tatsumi Oga actually feared for his life. He didn't survive from all the fights he'd been through just to die from _food poisoning_.

"DONE!" Aki exclaimed, relief evident in her voice. Tatsumi wasted no time getting up, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Gee Tatsumi, excited much?" Misaki teased with a cheeky grin, mistaking Tatsumi's actions for anticipation. Tatsumi blenched, about to retort but swallowed back his words when he caught a glimpse of Aki. She was covered in sweat, face flushed, and she was staring straight at Tatsumi with large hopeful eyes.

"Really?" Unlike being obnoxious loud as usual, Aki's voice was actually soft, timid and unsure, almost like a kitty cat's mew. Dare Tatsumi say, this side of her was actually kind of cute?

"Really really!" Misaki laughed loudly, patting Tatsumi's back without refrain, so hard that Tatsumi winced inwardly. "This boy had been restless without you! Always sneaking a glance at the kitchen when he thought no one was looking. I bet he miss cooking with you, it's pathetic really."

"I AM NOT!" Tatsumi roared, but a light pink tainted his face.

"Riiiiight." Misaki said, unconvinced, smacking her brother's head for shouting at her, "Now shut up and sit down. Aren't you the only one who've been looking forward to it all night?"

"More like dreading it," Tatsumi muttered to himself, taking a seat, right next to Hilda.

"Right," Aki started nervously, her hand reaching the lid of the pot that now sat in the middle of the table. "So I've cooked up some chowder, I hope you guys will like it."

She then opened up the lid, and a strong, heavy, foul smell instantly emitted out from it, and everyone froze. Seemingly not noticed everyone's expression, Aki continued to scoop the content into everyone's bowl.

Tatsumi grimaced when he noticed that the chowder was actually_ murky green _in colour, and he actually spotted frogs, and even _tadpoles _in the soup. Was she serving food or sawyer water?

"I-Is that... a tongue?" Misaki stuttered, poking the said tongue precariously, flabbergasted.

"Hai!" Aki answered enthusiastically, her eyes yet to leave the pot and her ladle, "My sensei back home always tell me a bull's tongue is the best ingredient for an exquisite flavour to any dish! It's his favourite!"

Not just Tatsumi, every Oga in the family stared at the girl in disbelief, jaw slacked.

"Your sensei has very good taste."

"_WHAT?_" Tatsumi roared, now staring at Hilda who'd just spoke up with incredulity. "_GOOD TASTE?_"

"It looked delicious, Aki-san," Hilda continued, ignoring Tatsumi altogether, "I can't wait to taste it."

"Dabu!" Baby Beel gurgled, agreeing with Hilda, him eyeing the suspiciously poisoned chowder hungrily.

"Here Otou-san! (Hideki had forced her to call him that), although I served you last, I've saved the best for you! ENJOY!" Aki said happily, shoving a huge bowl of chowder with the most unidentified ingredients towards him.

Hideki was silent, his soul had practically flew away the moment the smell hit his nose. W-Was this really what his daughter-in-law had cooked? Was it even edible? Should he eat it so he wouldn't hurt her feelings? But, he'll be putting his _life_ in danger...

Hideki chanced looking up at Aki, only to see a huge dazzling smile on her face, large doe eye sparking, very much like a child who'd just gotten an A in a test.

He... He can't disappoint her.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Hideki yelled out, letting out a war cry before grabbing the bowl, forcing himself to gulp down the chowder. His wife was looking at him in shock and horror, Tatsumi and Misaki even tried to pry the bowl away, attempting to save their father's life.

"Itadakimasu," Hilda said politely, not at all perturbed by the drama just a few seats away from her. She gracefully took a sip, tasting it critically like the strict examiner she was... ...

* * *

><p>I was covered in cold sweat as I watched Hilda took a mouthful of my chowder. Among all the dishes my sensei had taught me, this was the only one that received the best compliment. For a split second, Hilda's eyes seemed to widen a fraction, but soon narrowed into thin slits as she looked up, locking gaze with me.<p>

"You said your sensei taught you this dish?"

"Er, yeah?"

"Who's your sensei?"

I raised an eyebrow, a tick appearing on my forehead. The heck she's asking about my sensei?

"I don't think it's any your business Hilda," I said impatiently, "Just tell me did I pass or not!"

I don't want to go for any stupid remedial in Hell! I'll have plenty of time for that after I finally die.

"... ... You pass." Hilda said, back to her stoic self. Man, was she a weird demon.

I let out a breath of relief, not realizing I'd been holding my breath of a while. I turned around quickly, wanting to share this happy news with Tatsumi when I noticed him and everyone were huddling around Hideki who's lying on the ground. All of them were frantic-looking, and there were even tears in Miyabi's eyes.

"Errrrr, what's wrong?" I asked, approaching them.

"What's wrong? Your chowder that's what's wrong! You kil-"

All of a sudden, Hideki sat up, eliciting a scream from the three other Ogas.

"A-Anata?" Miyabi choked, shocked. Hideki was emotionless, whipping his mouth using the back of his hand before turning towards all of us.

"The chowder actually pretty good."

There was a moment of silence before both Miyabi and Misaki threw themselves at Hideki, while Tatsumi got up from his crouching position and stood beside me, running a hand through his hand in exasperation.

"Told you my cooking was good! Not only I've passed, even your father said so," I gloated, taking his bowl from the table and scooped a spoonful and held it in front of him, "Here! Have a taste!"

* * *

><p>Beads of sweat were actually forming in between Tatsumi's brows, his jaw hardened and his adam's apple bobbed slightly from swallowing a lump down his throat. In front of him, was a spoonful of Aki's chowder of death.<p>

Sure, his father might say it's 'pretty good', but he was unconscious for 5 minutes before he reached that verdict. And Hilda... How can he trust Hilda about the taste? He too, had tasted Hilda's cooking before, and the horridness was actually on par with Aki's. Was that why Aki passed? Her cooking so horrible that it's actually a delicacy in _hell_?

"Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi mentally cursed. She's doing it again, that soft kitty's mew and those hopeful eyes staring at him. Why wasn't she being that annoying self right now?

"Tatsu-"

Even before Aki can finish, Tatsumi took her hand in his and shoved the spoon into his mouth, his eyes shut tight, ready for the worst. And indeed, the slimy, semi-solid liquid was nothing but foul, and swallowing it took much more effort than he had expected.

Tatsumi didn't let go of Aki's hand, instead, bending down and rested his forehead against her shoulder, ignoring her squeak of surprise.

"T-T-Tatsumi? W-What are you doing?" Her voice was shaking, her body tense. Normally, Tatsumi would spring away instantly, but he's _exhausted._

A fight in the morning, stressing about Baby Beel's test, worrying about Aki the whole night, his father almost died, and now, he'd just eaten something so disgusting he was sure he'd seen life flashing before him.

She owed him this.

"Aki?"

"H-Hm?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Few Days Later...<strong>

"Hey Furuichi, want to make a bet? I bet my score is higher than Tatsumi!" I said, wriggling my brows, only to have a hand whacked the back of my head.

"Baaaaaka, I didn't take the test, of course you'll get a higher score than me." Tatsumi said dryly, walking next to me. I'd moved back to my apartment the day after my 'cooking test', and both of them had been walking me to school every day ever since, like how it was used to be.

"Psh, and I was going to share my winning with you too. You blew it man, you blew it." I pouted, rubbing the spot he'd hit me.

"Like you'll really share your winning with me, cheapskate."

"Hey! I'm not a cheapska-"

"If the two of you are done flirting, feel free to join me at the notice board." Furuichi droned.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" Much to my dismay, Tatsumi and I did the whole speak-in-unison thing again, and of course, we did the whole post-glaring too.

"Tch, whatever," Tatsumi scoffed, first to break our glaring contest and head towards Furuichi. Of course, he knew he had no chance in winning me after all. I soon joined them at the staring board, and instead of searching for the name of the highest scorer, I searched for mine.

Shimizudani, Shimizudani, Shimizudani... Aha!

51 points!

I passed!

"Heck yeah, I'm awesome!" I cheered, staring to do a little victory jig on the spot. I was in the middle of embarrassing myself when I realized both Tatsumi and Furuichi seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"Is the guy you're going to dump baby Beel on so frighten-" I choked on my words when I finally saw the name of Ishiyama's High top scorer...

**Takayuki Furuichi - 59 points.**

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"THE FUCK?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're even allowed to be back here?" I asked Tatsumi, extremely aware of the looks we were getting from the mothers in the park. Yep, you heard me, we're back in the <em>park.<em>

"Technically, this is a public place, so we have every right to be back. Those sexy young mothers will miss me if I don't!"

With Furuichi.

Anyone has a spare paper bag so I can put it over my head?

"Tsk, who cares." Tatsumi grumbled, sharing the same irritated mood I'm in. Baby Beel had been restless and wanted to play, so both him and Furuichi came knocking at my door on this glorious Sunday that I'd initially plan to slack it away.

"Yo! We sure meet up a lot." Tatsumi suddenly said, snapping me out from my sleepy state. There stood in front of us, was the young mother we'd met few weeks ago when we had that small police encounter. I remembered it very well becaue it was the very next day when Tatsumi and I almost ki-

No! No no no. It was an accident! Tatsumi had never show any indication that he like me, and he's as dense as a brick!

... ... Stupid Tatsumi.

"AHHH! YOU!" Furuichi said excitedly, pointing straight at her, startling the poor girl. Ah right, he'd not meet her before. Now that I think about it, I don't think I even know her name.

"I can't believe it!" Furuichi shouted, taking another step forward, while the young mother took another step back, flinching away in fear. I guess everyone would do the same when they met someone as creepy as Furuichi. "WHAT A SUPER CUTE AND YOUNG MOTH- OW!"

"Excuse this idiot," I said after kicking Furuichi to the ground, my hand outstretched towards the young mother, "Hi, I'm Aki, nice to meet you."

"A-Ah... I-I'm, I'm er,"

I raised an eyebrow at her stammering, her seemingly nervous about demons-know-what. I was about to ask again when Furuichi knocked me out of the way, not too lightly too I must say.

Jackass.

"You okay?"

Oh right, have I forgot to mention that Tatsumi had caught me even before I can stumble onto the ground? His hand wrapped around my shoulders to stabilize me.

"Fine," I grunted, shrugging his hand off, trying not to blush. I don't know if Tatsumi himself know this but he's becoming more and more touchy lately, and trust me, it's not good for my health.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Aki, nice to meet you." Kunieda stared at the outstretched hand dumbly, not really sure how to react. It already came as a surprise to her that Oga didn't see through her disguise, but these two as well?<p>

"A-Ah... I-I'm, I'm er," Kunieda stuttered, not knowing what alias she should come up with. She had never expected to be in such position. This auburn hair girl was her rival! Why was she being so friendly with her?

"GEK!"

Even before Kunieda can answer her, the silvery hair guy, whom she recognized as Oga's friend, Furuichi, stood back up, knocking Aki out of the way. Oga who had been standing beside her all the time instantly caught her even before she can fall onto the ground.

And It didn't end it there too.

Oga actually had tightened his hold, his head lowered to meet her eye as he asked if she's alright.

Kunieda blushed, because from where she's seeing, it was a rather intimate moment. It was utterly romantic, a situation Kunieda often fantasize to be in, yet her rival seemed to be oblivious of it. She watched as Aki roughly shrugged his hand off, not noticing the sentiments behind Oga's action.

Was she that dense? Wasn't she supposed to be his...

Wait, who exactly was she to him? She claimed that she's not the mother of his child, and even though she'd admit she'd 'took a bath' and 'slept' with him, she'd never admit to be his girlfriend or fiancée.

Unless... Unless she's in _that _kind of relationship with Oga? Was Oga an indecent person?

"-I never think you have a kid!" Furuichi burst out, snapping Kunieda out of her wild imaginations. How she found it annoying when people assumed she's Kota's mother, he's her little brother!

"Um, that's not it..." Tatsumi interjected. He too had once assumed Kota was his kid, and Kunieda had corrected him. A small part of her was actually happy that he still remembered such a little detail, for it's no secret in Ishiyama High that Oga was the most forgetful person ever.

M-Maybe she's different?

No, wait, Kota! There's no time to indulged herself with her love life! She need to look for her missing brother!

"Yes! That's not it!" She cried, distressed, "Kota's missing!"

* * *

><p>After a short explanation about who Kota was and the situation the young mo-, the sister (she still yet to give us her name) was in, we began running around the park, trying to find the baby kid. We'd been searching high and low until the young mother finally found her bother at the top of the hill... ...<p>

WITH HAJIME?

There's my childhood friend, up on a hill with the baby we were looking for in the past few hours roped against his back, crying.

"Oga?" Hajime was the first to break the silence, sounded extremely surprised. Who would blame him? Okay, he may not have see me yet, I can still try and hide behind Tatsu-

"Aki? !"

Crap.

"Oh! Aki -chan, you still haven't tell us how you know Kanzaki." Damn you Furuichi, of all times you must remember the useless little thing, you had to do it right now?

"Er... I... he... ah... ..."

"You're coming with me." As I was struggling to come up with an explanation, Hajime had returned the kid to the girl, even had a hold on my wrist. But before he can drag me away, Tatsumi had grabbed _his_ wrist.

Talk about irony.

"ARH Oga, what do you think you're doing? _Let go._" Hajime said, putting up his gangster face that scares no one. Well, maybe it does scare the others, but not us.

"I could say the same." Tatsumi said lowly, a tone that meant business.

"Aki and I need to talk." Hajime growled. I raised an eyebrow, curious. If he's the Hajime I knew, he'll never pass up an opportunity to fight with people who'd once humiliated him, so if he's that persistent, he really must had something important to tell me.

Double crap! Did my father contacted his father? Was it the time of the year for _that _already?

"Yeah? Too ba-"

"Tatsumi, it's okay," I interrupted. If it's really _that _thing, we _really _need to talk. "I need to talk to him too, you know, about... er, stuff."

"What stuff?" Tatsumi asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Er-"

"That'll be none of your business Oga." Hajime sneered, "Now let go of my hand before I rip it off."

"Psh, like you're able to." I muttered to myself under my breath, but it didn't go unnoticed by Hajime cause he shot me a dirty look.

"It's really okay Tatsumi, I'll be fine with Hajime, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, prying off his hand off Hajime. Unknowingly, all three of them suddenly gone really silent for no apparent reason, staring between Hajime and me with wide eyes.

"Errrr, I'll see you tomorrow too Furuichi, and nice to meet you, I'm glad that you found your bro-"

"Yada yada yada, still as long-winded as ever. You can just screw them, now let's go." Hajime snapped, dragging me away before I can finish my goodbye.

Stupid punk.

* * *

><p>Furuichi and the rest watched in shock as the bleached blonde delinquent tugged Aki away, the both of them bickering like old friends. That's not what really surprised them though, it was how Aki addressed Kanzaki...<p>

She'd called him _Hajime._

If Furuichi had any doubts that their relationship was more than just normal acquaintance, them being on first name basis had cleared it all. After all, not even Aki had called Furuichi by his first name yet!

He gulped, slowly drifting his eyes towards Tatsumi, fearing the worst. And he was not disappointed, for Tatsumi had a hardened expression on his face, his narrowed eyes glaring at the two disappearing figures. Furuichi had known Tatsumi for a long time and he always know it if Tatsumi was angry or not, and boy, was he _pissed _right now.

"E-Er, Tatsumi?" Furuichi said tentatively, only to get another shock when Tatsumi suddenly had the largest, cheesiest, and downright demonic smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"A-A-A-Are you, a-alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" What would be worst than Tatsumi's expression right now? Would be that eerie tone he's using, his whole form practically reeked of evilness, so much that Baby Beel who's behind him adopted a similar bloodcurdling demeanour and spine-chilling smile.

"N-No reason," Furuichi choked, wanted to cry on the spot so badly. If only Tatsumi and Aki would finally realize their obvious feelings for each other, life would be so much easy for him.

Takayuki Furuichi; always the victim.


	9. The Troll

**Chapter 9: The Troll**

_Sudden family emergency. Need to leave. Be back soon._

_Aki_

This was the message on the post-it Tatsumi had found sticked on Aki's door when he went to her house the very next day to check on said she'll see him tomorrow and now, she's gone.

Three short sentence.

Three words each.

Nothing else.

No further explanation, no further contact information, no nothing.

Sure, Tatsumi knew Aki had always been a private person, never talk much about herself, keeping a certain distance between herself and Furuichi and him. But the past few months had been different. They had gotten closer, particularly when Baby Beel now in the mix. He thought she would had warmed up to them, at least trust them more now.

Especially him.

Tatsumi must admit, that auburn hair girl did nothing but confuse him.

Aki Shimizudani, the girl he had indirectly saved when he fought with some random gang back when he was in Junior High. He didn't recognize her at all when he saw her again on the first day of school, but she did - Not that Tatsumi cared anyway.

Ever since then, she would follow him and Furuichi around, tagged along with whatever they would do. Tatsumi didn't mind her tagging along, since she wasn't being a bother, she was just... there. Just about every day, he would get into a fight, with Furuichi making some stupid remarks by his side as usual, and she would just dodge and run till it was all over. Afterwards, all three of them would find a place to eat, and talk just about everything, or nothing at all.

Tatsumi didn't even realize they'd actually formed a friendship.

It was only in the last few months had Tatsumi took more notice of her existence, noticing _her._ Tatsumi remembered that day very well, the day he was actually _aware _of her.

_Flashback_

_Tatsumi was on his way home on a rainy day when he noticed that familiar figure squatting around the corner at a distance. Unlike him, she had no umbrella, causing her being thoroughly drenched. Although her back was towards him, he just knew it was her. He didn't know how he'd recognized her so easily, he just do, not realizing that he had spent so much time with her that he already had her memorized._

_He walked up behind her, staring strangely at the girl who had her utmost attention at the other side of the corner._

_"Oy." _

_Tatsumi knew he had startled her, because just as that very one word came out of his mouth, the said girl had screamed her head off._

_"GEEZ! What's wrong with you? ! ! I think you just burst my eardrums!" Tatsumi yelled, rubbing his ear with his free hand. _

_"O-Oh, it's only you." Aki breathed out, sounded extremely relived. She was still crouched on the ground, her hands wrapped around... a cat?_

_"... ... What's that?" He asked, pointing at the menacing-looking orange feline, just as soaked as her._

_"... ... It's. A. Cat. D-u-h." Aki said slowly, emphasizing each syllables, as if she thought he was mentally retarded or something before letting out a scoff and rolled her eyes, "What else can it be? Dog? Baaaaaka."_

_A vein instantly popped out of Tatsumi's head, him irritated as hell. Had she always been such a smart ass? _

_"Of course I know it's a cat!" Tatsumi exclaimed, pissed, "I'm asking you what are you doing wit-" _

_"THERE SHE IS!" A loud cry near-by suddenly interrupted him, further worsen his mood. He lifted his head up, only to see a huge group of delinquents from Hikikomori High standing ahead of the both of them, many armed with weapons. _

_It didn't take much for Tatsumi to take in the situation, and he was already cracking his knuckles for what was about to happen. He didn't need to know the reason behind for this group of thugs to be targeting Aki, all he knew was that he was in a bad mood, and hasn't have his exercise that day. _

_BUT._

_Even before Tatsumi can land the first punch, Aki had grabbed his wrist and pulled him away, forcing him to run away with her. Behind them, the group of Hikikomori delinquents began shouting and yelling threats, chasing after them. _

_Surprisingly, he didn't try to take his wrist back all the while, not even when Aki had made him squeeze through a hole along with her. He just followed her blindly, all the while staring at her in bewilderment. Mainly because she was actually squealing and laughing out loud in delight._

_Tatsumi had never run away from a fight before, his pride didn't allow him to. He'd always thought it was an act of cowardice, but Aki didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she was enjoying every moment of it._

_"T-There! I-I think we're safe here. I think those bozos gave up." Aki panted, thoroughly out of breath as she dropped to the ground, releasing Tatsumi's wrist at the same time. By the time she had led them to the riverside, the rain had stopped. _

_"Those bad people are all gone, you're safe now pretty kitty." Looking down, Tatsumi watched as Aki cooed at the cat in her hands. He raised an eyebrow, because the 'pretty kitty' Aki had referred to, was anything but pretty. The feline was obviously overweight, with no fur and actually wrinkly all over, as if it had been turned inside out. It was, without a doubt, the ugliest cat Tatsumi had ever seen. He wasn't sure but, did that cat just hissed and bared its fangs at him?_

_"Oh!" Aki stated in astonishment, noticing the cat's response to him as well. "I think she likes you."_

_Tatsumi was speechless. He really was. Did Aki really think that the cat likes him?_

_"Ooookay," Tatsumi nodded, still staring at the cat warily as he took a seat next to her, his left hand resting on his propped up leg. There was a moment of silence until he let out a scoff, clearly irritated. "Why did you run? You know I can take all of them easily."_

_And again, Tatsumi was taken by surprise once more when Aki let out a strangely empty chuckle, a face of melancholy. She was not facing him, her glazed eyes staring at the setting sun. _

_"Why fight when you can run? It's easier." _

_-End of Flashback-_

He still remembered how out-of-characteristically soft her voice was, its tone indicating that there's something more to her words. It was the first time he'd seen so many sides of her, the crazy side, sarcastic side, even that vulnerable side.

It was then he gotten more and more curious about her, finally making an effort to get to know her. She was interesting to say the least, and Tatsumi soon found himself enjoying trying to get a rise out of her. Tatsumi can see the changes in her too, seeing her slowly getting out of her shell, being more animated and comfortable around them.

So comfortable that Tatsumi swore, Aki had made it her life mission to patronize him every single day.

And yet, she wasn't comfortable enough to at least tell him what's going on. Sure, Aki had a bad habit of keeping most things to herself, and Tatsumi had always let her be. But somehow, this incident with Kanzaki and her irritated him to no end, as if Aki had just punched him in the guts.

Most importantly...

She left Baby Beel to him!

What? Did she expect him to take care of that demon spawn alone? If he had to suffer, he sure as hell is going to make sure Aki do too. Hadn't he made that clear to her the day when he declared Aki to be Baby Beel's mother?

Yep, that's the reason. It's not like he's in reality, insanely jealous or anything. Nope, not at al-

*WHAM*

Tatsumi's thoughts were cut short when Hilda had kicked Tatsumi right at the face, sending him flying.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tatsumi roared, jumping up from the debris he caused when he'd slammed against the wall. Hilda stood proudly before Tatsumi, peering down at him condescendingly like always, arms crossed. Furucihi behind her like the lost puppy he always was whenever he's with Hilda. There was a pregnant pause, before Hilda let out a sly smirk, eyes glinting.

"We're going to get Shimizadani Aki."

* * *

><p>"That went well," I laughed, only to be rewarded with a smack at the back of my head. "What the hell Hajime! That hurts!"<p>

"That better be! 'That went well', like hell it did! Are you retarded or something?" Hajime practically roared, looking as if he's doing his best to resist the urge to strangle me. But really, he only looked like he's constipating. The both of us are now lazing in my family backyard, right under my favourite willow tree, just chilling.

Chilling when minus Hajime's killing intent of course.

I bet many of you are confused, so let me summarize everything for you. Let's start from the beginning. You see, the Kanzaki had always been a close friend of the Shimizudani, you know, being all badass yakuza and all. And when both families have a child of the opposite sex, and of similar age... well, you can pretty much guess what happened next.

Yep, we're pretty much engaged. Not in the sense that it's legally blinded on a contract and what not, but more of a... mutual understanding? Mutual understanding between our parents of course, them been desperately trying to get Hajime and me together. This, thus explained the forced playtime we share since we're just toddlers, them hoping that we'll 'fall in love'.

Anyway, for me to transfer to Ishiyama High, which was in no friggin' way near Hokkaido, I need to have an extremely valid reason to convince my father. And being the genius that I am, I'd told my father it was because I want to be near Hajime, which of course, was one of the stupidest ideas ever now that my mum already had our wedding planned out.

Before any of you judge me, hear me out! I was only fourteen turning fifteen, just a stupid teenage girl wanting to meet that unbelievably strong guy that once saved me from an impending doom! So can you blame me if I'm a tad desperate?

Okay, maybe it was more than a tad...

Fine! I was very desperate okay! So desperate that it took me forever to convince Hajime to help me out. Not that it was _that_ difficult, seeing how he has a father to please as well until he finally inherit his yakuza dojo. So what was better than fulfilling their delusional dream of us being in a 'relationship'? It was a win-win situation for the both of us.

Because of this little white lie, every year, we have to attend some celebratory events together, and in this case, was my father's birthday, _especially _my father's birthday. It was a huge event, and every year, they make a huge deal about it. Anyway, the reason why Hajime was so pissed because...

Well, I'll be honest, we make a horrible couple. Horrible _fake _couple. Even though the official party was tomorrow night, we already messed things up when giving our greetings to inform them we're here. We were clearly awkward and uncomfortable with each other, and there were many times we almost blew the whole act in front of everyone. Apparently, I was too sappy with my choice of endearment for him.

Now tell me, how was 'my dearest, hunnie bunnie wookie wookums sweetie little pie' sappy?

...

...

Actually, it was sappy. I just want to see Hajime's face all flushed up. It was hilarious.

"Psh, you're just jealous of my wonderful acting," I said with mock haughtiness, my nose up in the air.

"Jealous? Ha! I'll show you real acting!"

Before I knew it, Hajime had pinned me down onto the ground, his knees squashing mine to prevent me from kicking his sensitive area, based on experience. Even though Hajime and I do not share any romantic feelings, we do share a sibling one. We often bicker and wrestle with each other, so being in close proximity never really alarm or affect us.

"How about that?" Hajime smirked, his face inching closer to mine, a smug smirk on his face.

"Oooo, I'm so scared I'm shaking my booty," I said dryly, obviously not impressed. Hajime's face dropped quicker than a hot pan, reverting back to his idiotic self and try ti intimidate me with that scary ass face of his.

"YOU BRA- GURGH!"

Much to my surprise, Hajime was suddenly off me, his body being kicked to the side, him obviously fainted with white foam coming out from his mouth. Looking up, my jaw dropped, eyes widened dramatically.

"Oops." The attacker said with indifference, obviously not meaning it. He stood tall and proud, his hands in his pants pockets with a face of indifference, not at all perturbed by the unjustifiable violence he just performed out of the blue.

"T-T-T-T-Tatsumi?" I shrieked in disbelief, still trying to wrap my mind around his appearance out of nowhere. Okay, calm down Aki. You're the daughter of a yakuza leader! You're trained for any possible stressful situations since you're born! Okay, deep breath, deep deep breath and handle this shiz like in a cool and calm manner.

"Aki-?"

"WHAT IN THE HOLY NAME OF FRIGGITY FRACK HOLY MOTHER OF CHOCOLATES ARE YOU HERE?"

Yep, cool and calm. Nailed it.

"GEEZ WOMAN! CAN YOU STOP SCREAMING FOR ONCE!" Tatsumi shouted back, hands rubbing his ears from my earlier outburst. On his back, Baby Beel was clapping and gurgling happily, his eyes sparking with joy, obviously enjoying the exchange.

Seriously, this baby got issues.

"Afternoon, Aki-san."

Ah, it's Hilda. Suddenly, everything made sense now.

I groaned out, burying my head in my hands, already knew it's going to be bad. Well, as long as it's just them without that biggest idiot of all, Furui-

"Aki-channnnnnnn!"

Someone please kill me.

The said biggest idiot grabbed my hands, pulling me up abruptly then shoved his face right at me, his eyes as sparkly as Baby Beel's.

"Aki-chan! You live here? Your house is HUGE! Why didn't you tell us you live here? It'll be awesome if we spend our vacation here! Ne ne Aki, what do you say? Can we spend our vaca- GAK!"

Tatsumi had pushed Furuichi aside, substituting his place, that frown of his deeper than usual. His face barely a few inches from mine, eyes bore into mine. Yes, I know I should be angry and stay firm at demanding an answer from him, but I blushed instead.

I'm weak okay! So, very weak.

I was gapping like a friggin' goldfish, mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out, the perfect image of an idiot. I was still in shock, his presence itself rendered me speechless. Dare I say, my heart fluttered at the sight of him, and was a tiny tad happy he's actually here despite whatever absurd reason?

Oddly, something in Tatsumi's eyes changed too, softened so ever slightly from before. His previous anger dissipated, now replaced with slight awkwardness, and was his face turning pink?

"Ah-"

"Dabu!"

"Uwah!" I was pretty sure Tatsumi was about to say my name when Baby Beel suddenly jumped from Tatsumi's back to my face, his glory nakedness assaulted me mercilessly.

"Dabu! Da da daaaaa!"

While I was struggling, a familiar laughter that always makes my heart race reached my ears. I then realized it was Tatsumi who was laughing, taking pleasure from my misery.

"God damn it Tatsumi! Get Baby Beel friggin' off me!"

Despite having Baby Beel obscuring my view, I can see Tatsumi shrugged, a smirk gracing his face, no longer angry and tensed a second ago.

"Why should I? He just misses his mother."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

_Uh-oh. _

Everyone turned to the source of the demanding voice, seeing a muscular middle age man with the fiercest face ever. His brows creased tightly, enunciating the wrinkles on his face. He was wearing a black kimono, revealing part of the numerous scars and tattoos on his chest. All and all, he was a scary man, so much of a scary man that Tatsumi instantly appeared right in front of me, already in his fighting mode.

I gulped, cold sweat forming. With much courage, I finally spoke.

"_Otou-sama."_

* * *

><p>"So, you guys are my Aki's friends?" My dad, Shimizudani Kenichi asked sternly, all of us sitting in a row in front of him in our living room. My mum, Shimizudani Shizuka, a beautiful woman in her late thirties, sat dutifully beside my father, scrutinizing the crowd before her with her judge-y little eyes.<p>

"Yes." Hilda said coolly, her taking over as ever. Hajime already woke up, glaring daggers at Tatsumi, and vice versa. Luckily for me, the both of them seemed to fear my dad, thus the temporary truce.

"And that baby..."

"He's Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, the future dem-"

"BABY BEEL! He's Baby Beel! He's er, he's Tatsumi's baby brother!" I quickly interrupted, gaining strange looks from everyone.

"No, Master Beel is Tatsumi's so-"

"YES! He's Oga's Baby brother! Oga's parents are very busy you see, so Oga took upon himself to take care of him, ha ha, ha ha ha," Furuichi quickly clarified loudly, drowning Hilda's voice.

I owe him one.

Hajime beside me just let out an uninterested 'tsk', couldn't be bothered with the lie. After all, practically everyone in Ishiyama High had assumed I'm Baby Beel's mother. Even though Hajime knew I'm not, he understood I had some sort of commitment towards that moss green hair mini demon.

I sneaked a peek at Tatsumi, surprised to see a small frown on his face when our eyes met, as if he was not happy about this lie I came up. Which was really weird, because haven't we always deny about our so call 'kinship' with Baby Beel?

"Why are the all of you here?"

"We here to investiga-"

"Visit! We're here to visit Aki-chan! It's the start of the summer vacation you see, and we would hate to not celebrate it with Aki-chan." Furuichi fibbed, a fib that I winced inwardly. As the only daughter of the head of Shimizudani, I wasn't allowed to have 'friends'. My job is to grow up, learn the yakuza way and be trained to be the perfect wife. I wasn't meant to have a life otherwise.

"They are my friends too." Hajime suddenly pipped up, grumpily and begrudgingly might I add, "I asked them to come."

I shot Hajime a thankful look, him snorting in return. As much as he hates to admit it, he still cares for me. I know he'll never admit to this but, he once confessed that he'd always see me like the little sister he never had, and will always look out for me. Wasn't he a sap, and he still claimed that I'm the sappy one.

"I see," My dad finally conceded, under the assumption that I was only friends with them because of Hajime. It's part of my responsibility too, to assist in socializing when my 'fiancé' needed.

"Ne, Anata, since Hajime has put it this way, why not invite them to stay? In fact, it'll be nice if they can attend your birthday party tomorrow, it isn't everyday our Hajime and Aki bring any friends over." My mum added, putting up the perfect smile she often wears in front of our guests.

"Our Hajime and Aki? What? They're cousins or something?" Tatsumi spoke up for the first time, an eyebrow raised, as if he's challenging my parents to say otherwise. Honestly, how much of an idiot can he get? And wait! What was the question he asked again?

"Arh? Guess I forgot to tell you Oga," Hajime started, a taunting smirk on his face before he suddenly interlocked my hands in his, raising it up, "Aki and I are _dating._"

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hey people! First, thank you all so much who had reviewed, favourited and liked this story! It really warms my heart!** I love you guys so much!** I'm not definitely back from hiatus, but I most definitely will try and continue to write!

Been having the biggest writer's block (As in I know how the story plot, just not really sure how to go about it), and extremely busy life, and worst of all, I have numerous surgeries waiting for me :( I got into an accident and yeah... Life isn't so great right now.

Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, and pardon my grammar mistakes and lack of fluff cause I pretty much rush this out for... **HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!** *Wink at FuryanDemoness19*;D

Soon, you guys will know whether Hilda made a mistake or Aki really do possess any sort of fighting skills. Anyway, please continue to review! It'll cheer me up and encourage me :)


	10. The Intruder

**Chapter 10: The Intruder**

Once upon a time, there's a man called Kanzaki Hajime.

He's so stupid Tatsumi Oga killed him.

The End.

Well, not really, but he might as well be dead. Least that's what Furuichi thought. Few hours ago, Furuichi had followed Hilda's lead to infiltrate Aki's home, only to be caught. He then found out Aki belonged to _the _Shimizudani yuzaku group, thus ended up having to cover up for her of being Baby Beel's 'mother' when they were interrogated by her parents. And when he thought things couldn't get worse, Kazaki claimed that he's dating Aki...

Among all the very much surprising news that was revealed today, the last one took the cake.

**-Few Hours Ago-**

"Arh? I guess I forgot to tell you Oga, Aki and I are _dating._" Kanzaki said with a taunting smile, obviously trying to rile the brown hair boy up. He had no choice in pretending to be Aki's boyfriend because of his family, so he might as well milk every single benefits of it, and this, was one of them.

It's virtually no secret in Ishiyama High that the Raging Ogre cares about his stupid childhood friend, especially recently when he began to show more affection towards her. In fact, Kanzaki had to suffer from Himekawa's bitching about how over-protective Oga was being when the both of them were hospitalized in the same room.

Kanzaki smirked, watching all their expressions carefully. They were all staring at him, their eyes all widened by a smudge, even the blonde chick that always seemed to be unfazed by anything.

"... ..."

"... ..."

"... ..."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Much to Kanzaki's annoyance, it wasn't Oga who had blown up, it was his retarded friend, Furuchi something. The boy had stood up out of agitation, his eyes wide, mouth gapping, an accusing finger pointing straight at them. "Y-You, you're dating _him_?"

A tick appeared on Kanzaki's head. What did he meant by _him_? Anyone would die for the opportunity to date him. Still, his eyes never strayed far from Oga, still waiting for his response.

Oga just sat there, staring blankly at them, particularly at their interlocked hands. Kanzaki can feel Aki fidgeting, obviously uncomfortable under Oga's gaze. Kanzaki never meant to sabotage Aki's little crush on that asshole, but this opportunity to aggravate him was just too good to pass up. After all, things will always turn out right in the end.

Somehow.

Suddenly, after what seemed like forever, Oga blinked. He blinked, before a much too dazzling smile appeared on his face, as if someone had told him he's the King and everyone is his salve. Kanzaki even had to double take to make sure he wasn't imagining that much too gag-worthy smile.

"Oh, I see. Congratulations."

That was all he said.

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again? I just want to sleep," Tatsumi droned, finding himself sneaking around the Shimizudani's manor in the middle of the night with Hilda. Well, they weren't exactly sneaking really, the both of them walked as if they owned the place.<p>

"Shut up you trash."

"Why just me? Why is it that Furuichi can get out of this? Why can't the idiot suffer with me?" Tatsumi tried to argue, only to be silenced by Hilda's glare.

"It will only be counterproductive to bring that idiot, and this is what we've come for in the first place. You agreed to it." Hilda reminded, sliding another door open and took a peek at it. Nope, no demonic aura so far.

"Well yeah, but that was before it'll be this troublesome." Tatsumi scoffed. Though Hilda had said they were here to get Aki, her main purpose was to find out about that sensei of hers, not that Tatsumi cared. He was here to demand an answer for that pathetic three lines note Aki had gave him, and he got it, so he's pretty much done really.

"Hm? Why? Are you still moody about finding out Aki-san is dating that other trash?" Hilda taunted, and much to her amusement, she saw Tatsumi's eyes twitched at the mention of it.

"NO! Why? Why will I be moody? It's not like it has anything to do with me, she can date whoever she wants! It doesn't bother me at all! Aren't we here to find Aki's sensei huh? Come on, let's just find this bastard so I can go back to sleep!" Tatsumi ranted immediately, pushing past Hilda and walked ahead, that familiar scowl back on his face.

Behind him, Hilda smirked. Honestly, if he's smart enough, he'll notice that Shimizudani girl's actions up till now and what they've discovered today doesn't match up, leaving so many loopholes everywhere. Just the pressure and superiority her parents held over her was just apparent enough to prove that whole 'dating' thing was a scam.

Humans are just so stupid.

Still, it did entertain her quite a bit, satisfying her sadistic side. She would love to add more fuel to it or simply watch Tatsumi stew in his own misery, but sadly, the proclamation of Aki-san and that Kanzaki guy did not gain the approval of Baby Beel. Guess she had no choice but to interfere, after all, she was the faithful servant of the Demon Lord.

Right after she's done with her investigation of course.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt if she tell us she's dating that what-his-face, 'cause like I've said, I wouldn't care." Tatsumi continued to grumble. Surprisingly, Baby Beel was still sleeping peacefully at the front of his shirt, clinging to him like a little koala bear.

"Mm," Hilda mumbled half-heartedly, sliding open another door. It was no use, there's just no demonic presence anywhere. Early before, she was certain she felt a wisp of it when they were being interrogated, and when they are finally free to ask around, everyone keep saying they've missed the sensei by a few minutes.

It was obvious that 'sensei' was trying to hide from them, and Hilda was determined to find out who he was.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Such a simple and brilliant idea, why didn't she thought of it before? It's so brilliant it's going to solve both her problems at one go.

"This way," Hilda said curtly, grabbing by Tatsumi's collar and forcefully dragged him away despite his protests. She manoeuvre through the hallways and corners, as if knowing the whole place like the back of her hand, and finally, they reached...

A backyard.

A normal backyard.

A normal, unimpressive, boring backyard.

"What are we doing here?" Tatsumi deadpanned, looking around the said normal backyard. He almost cringe at the sight of it, cause the backyard was filled with all sort of flowers, with a lavish looking koi pond in the corner. It was considered as an extremely elegant and beautiful backyard by anyone, but to Tatsumi, it was so perfect and posh that it just gets on his nerve. In fact, the urge of destroying this backyard was increasing by the second.

"Climb."

"Huh?" Tatsumi turned to meet the she-demon, an eyebrow raised questionably.

"Climb, and get through that window." She pointed towards the manor, an open window in sight.

"What? Now? What if there's someon-"

"Too much nonsense," Hilda stated simple before grabbing Tatsumi wrist, and _threw _him towards the window.

"WAHHHHH!" No, Tatsumi did not scream. He's too manly for that. He. Did. Not. Scream. Like. A. Girl. "OFFFT!"

"WHAAAAAAAAA!"

Luckily for Tatsumi, his _manly _scream was mixed with a real girlish scream. Wait, _real _girlish scream?

Tatsumi quickly opened his eyes and turned his head to the source of the second scream, only to meet with a wide hazel pair. His face instantly flushed, only took a millisecond to realize that the person was _Aki._

Oh Demon Lord, he was thrown into Aki's room, onto her _bed, _and he had landed right on top of her. Aki was under him.

Crap.

He shouldn't have put it this way. _Under him_. He wasted no time in propping himself up with his elbows, making sure there's a safe distance between his -cough- developing problem under the belt- and Aki.

He was still blushing, unable to find a word to explain this situation to Aki as she continued to stare up at him in disbelief. She was only wearing a loose silked kimono nightwear, her hair tousled, cheeks tainted with pink. Tatsumi can hear his own heart pounding furiously, his breathing shallow. Honestly, he's not even sure if it's just his hormones or simply because he's guilty for having no good explanation in barging into her room through her windows.

"I-" Tatsumi barely had a word out when he heard a large array of stomping footsteps heading their way. Before Tatsumi can register anything, he felt Aki pushed him to the other side of the bed that's aligned with the wall, and then promptly covered his whole form with his blanket as she squashed herself against him.

The situation did _not _get any better. His back was hurting from forced up against it, and because Aki was sitting up, she had her thighs pressed up against his face, which, Tatsumi was sure, the colour of blood.

DAMNIT AKI! HE'S A NORMAL 17 YEAR OLD MALE FOR GOD'S SAKE!

"OJOU-SAMA! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" A loud rough voice boomed out right after the sound of a sliding doors being slammed open, and Tatsumi can hear quite a few other grunts and deep panting. Just how many people are out there right now? !

"Y-Yes," Tatsumi heard Aki breathe out shakily, and he can _felt _her shivering slight. You know, with the thighs up her face and all -cough-, "It was just a nightmare, I'm fine. All of you can leave now."

"Are you sure Ojou-sama? That was a very loud scream." Another voice said.

"Yes, I'm fine! Please lea-"

"Dabuuuuu,"

Tatsumi froze, and he can felt Aki tensed up. Among all the commotion, he had completely forgotten about Baby Beel. The mini demon was still attached to his front, which meant he had squashed him between Aki and him before, and it had woke and upset Baby Beel.

Strangely, it also dawned onto Tatsumi that the whole thing that happened between him and Aki before only lasted no more than a few minutes, yet to him, it seemed like forever...

"What was that Ojou-sama?"

Oh right! Baby Beel! Tatsumi frantically slipped his hands onto Baby Beel's back blindly, trying to smooth him down. He can't afford to have Baby Beel exposed his presence. He'll be killed for the position he's in right now!

"No-Nothing! It's, er, hiccups! Dabu dabu! See, hiccups! Oh gee, I'm so tired, I'm ready to sleep now, please leave!"

Oh no, Baby Beel is starting to spark right now, if those bozos don't leave soon-

"But Ojo-"

"LEAVE!"

"HAI!"

The footsteps of the group of people were even louder when they ran away, and it took less time for it to disappear, all of them clearly afraid. Tatsumi himself cringed too at Aki's demanding screech, a screech that promised the wrath of a female.

And that said screech, also became the trigger.

"DABU!"

* * *

><p>"Whyyyyyyyyyy," I whined, lying flat on my stomach as I suffer from the after effects of Baby Beel's electric shock. I'm fried, with smoke coming out of me, and I am unfortunately conscious for it.<p>

Yep, definitely getting immune... but it still hurts like a bitch!

"Yeah, sorry about that," An equally burned out voice said from the ground. Ah, right. How can I not remember, Tatsumi had magically appear into my room and woke me up by trying to crush me to death in my sleep.

Great friend he was, great friend.

"Dabu! Dabu!"

And the culprit of everything sat happily on my back, clapping away. Apparently, after he got all his pent up frustration let out, he's a happy camper. A happy camper with many casualties around...

I did not miss that.

I slowly sat up, taking Baby Beel off my back as I sat him properly on my laps, rubbing his back as he clung onto me, still gurgling away. Ahhh, life of a not-so-innocent baby. Tatsumi had sat up as well, now leaning against my bed frame. His head was turned so that he can see both Baby Beel and me.

"So, any reason why you're trying to murder me in my sleep?" I joked out of nervousness, quickly looked down at Baby Beel to avoid his eyes. Tatsumi had been staring at me with this intense thoughtful look, as if he was thinking about something really deep, and somehow, it just made me exceedingly self-conscious.

"Oi, have you heard what I sai-"

"He missed you."

"Huh?" I snapped my head up, slightly confused.

"Baby Beel, he missed you." He pointed, his voice slightly softer. "He missed his mother."

"Oh," was all I can say, before looking down at Baby Beel again. Just as Tatsumi said that, Baby Beel had climbed up to my boob, proceeding to pat my face playfully. And when I said that, I actually meant, he's actually slapping my face.

"Oh gee, I miss this little bugger too. I mean, who's there to electrocute me half to death then made it his life mission to make my face swollen as a pig?" I deadpanned, plucking Baby Beel's off and threw it back to Tatsumi carelessly, the baby loving the abuse. Tatsumi had caught the said baby easily as if he was just catching a basketball, then settle it down on his lap too.

"Oh please, as if you need any help in that."

Twitch.

"YOU-" My words were caught in my throat when Tatsumi was suddenly right at my face, his eyes narrowed.

"Huh, what do you know, Baby Beel actually leaved a handprint. He really did hit you quite hard."

I flushed up, instantly pushed him away, and the boy ended up falling face flat onto the ground with a loud thud.

Oops.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Tatsumi roared once he got up, glaring at me.

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU, IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM ANYWAY!"

That certainly shut him up, and him turned bright red instantaneously. Ah-ha! Caught him!

"I- er, Hilda, s-she, your sensei, window," Tatsumi began to stutter, rubbing his neck uneasily. Even though Tatsumi wasn't making any sense right now, I got a gist what he's trying to say. I sort of knew it somehow ever since Hilda asked me so many questions about my sensei. Of course they are here for that.

"If you want to look for Gon sensei, he'll be at my father's party tomorrow. It is compulsory for everyone to go, so he can't run away there. In fact, I pretty much doubt you'll miss him." I sighed.

"Oh, okay."

There was then an awkward silence, me sitting on my bed while Tatsumi stood in the middle of my room.

"Kanzaki and you huh..." Tatsumi said out of the blue, breaking the silence. There's just something about the way Tatsumi said it caused me to panic. Right, he thought Hajime and I were dating! I had completely forgotten all about it! After all, being Hajime's 'girlfriend' is something all girls would try to block out from their memories.

Still, I remember that moment when Hajime had broke the news to him. He didn't seem perturbed at all, even congratulated us. I hate to admit, but that stung a little.

"Erm, yeah, Hajime and me..."

"Oh, right, okay."

"Yeah, we're, er, dating, sort of."

It's as if I'd said the world is ending, Tatsumi suddenly got all agitated, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Sort of? What do you mean sort of? So are you two dating or not?"

I was surprise, that's for sure, for Tatsumi never really care about anything. Yet here he was, practically grilling me. Huh, I never knew his rivalry with Hijime went that deep. Should I tell him? My family, my chains, my inevitable future...

"Welllllll..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay, not exactly a long chapter, but a quicker update? Been having more inspiration lately, so, I'll try to update as many chapters as possible asap. Something huge will be happening soon, and I'll let it be a long chapter then. Oh, and there will be more and more **Tatsumi's pov** in many things, so yeah.

Thank you all for the reviews! Many made me laugh (A lot predicted Tatsumi killing Hajime, it's hilarious), and many cheered me up. It truly did push me to keep writing. I love you guys! You make me a very contented writer.

Apologies for the **cliffy**, but not apologetic enough to stop. Somehow, my sadistic side just love leaving a cliffy. It's more dramatic :P

Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Continue to **review** too! :P

**P.s**, I apologize for any mistakes, but I'm running late! x.x

**P.p.s**. I have to ask, when you guys review, would you like me to reply? Cause I don't really know if you guys expect a reply or simply leaving a comment. Let me know yeah? Thanks! :D

**P.p.p.s **I have a **HUGE **favour to ask. You see, for chapter 3, there's only 1 pathetic review. If you guys can kindly help me review in that chapter, I would greatly appreciate it! Cause it really bugs me to see such imbalance when I'm checking my story's stats. Yeah, I'm pretty neurotic :X


	11. The Sensei

**Chapter 11: The Sensei**

"Yeah, sorry about that," Tatsumi groaned, lying face flat on the ground, slightly numb from Baby Beel's electric outburst. No matter how many times he'd experienced, it still stings.

"Dabu! Dabu!"

Tatsumi slowly sat up, leaning against the bed frame as he looked up at Aki. She was sitting on her bed, an annoyed expression on her face as she's comforting the excited mini demon, her maternal instinct shining through. No matter how much she'd complained and whined, Tatsumi knew clearer than anyone else, that she always had a soft spot for that little infant. That's just who she was, always denying.

He had thought that maybe, like always, she was only denying her feelings for him. He was so sure, that she felt something for him, especially after the numerous times he'd seen the blush on her face, and of course, that almost kissed on that very day he can never forget.

"So, any reason why you're trying to murder me in my sleep?"

There it was again, the shade of pink on her face, and her shying away from his eyes docilely. This had always been a side of her that captivated him. She'd always been so loud, so strong, but when around him, she would let her guards down occasionally, revealing her vulnerability and gentleness.

Baby Beel was still squealing happily, more energetic than he'd ever been. Right this moment, was how it should always be. Not before when there's just him and Baby Beel, but now, just the three of them. Baby Beel had missed her, _he _had missed her.

"Oi, have you heard what I sai-"

"He missed you." The words came out of his mouth even before he can stop himself, his eyes fixated on Aki.

"Huh?" Aki had snapped her head up, meeting his eyes.

"Baby Beel, he missed you." He repeated again before he softened his voice to a whisper. "He missed his mother."

He was embarrassed to say that that's for sure. Tatsumi never had any soft moment, well, there were, but never once so willingly, or openly. No one will ever know just how much courage it had took him to be like this, genuine, to Aki, to... himself.

"Oh."

_... ... Oh?_

Was that all she can say after all that?! Tatsumi's brow twitched at Aki's casual dismissal of his feelings, her attention back to Baby Beel, who was now happily patting her face passionately. He really did hate that baby sometimes.

"Oh geez, I miss this little bugger too. I mean, who's there to electrocute me half to death then made it his life mission to make my face swollen as a pig?" She deadpanned, tossing Baby Beel straight back at him, which he caught easily.

"Oh please, as if you need any help in that." He scoffed bitterly. Tatsumi had his mind set, if Aki didn't acknowledge him, he's going to _make _her acknowledge him.

"YOU-" Before Aki can finish, Tatsumi got up swiftly right at her face, gently grabbing her chin towards him, so close that he can smell that faint jasmine scent that always accompany her. Tatsumi swallowed his momentary victory smugness when he saw the blood flushed to her face in split second, knowing he had some sort of effects on her.

"Huh, what do you know, Baby Beel actually leaved a handprint. He really did hit you quite hard." Tatsumi deliberately whispered, noting her shudder so ever slightly... right until he got pushed to the ground, face hitting the floor roughly.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Tatsumi roared once he got up, glowering at Aki. Her always ruining whatever pathetic efforts he's putting. Can't she see he's trying be nicer to her?!

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU, IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM ANYWAY!"

Tatsumi instantly shut his mouth, face paled. Oh right. He forgot about that.

"I- er, Hilda, s-she, your sensei, window," He stuttered, rubbing his neck uneasily. Luckily for him, Aki seemed to know what he's trying to say.

"If you want to look for Gon sensei, he'll be at my father's party tomorrow. It is compulsory for everyone to go, so he can't run away there. In fact, I pretty much doubt you'll miss him."

"Oh, okay." Tatsumi said, only to have awkward silence filling the room afterwards. Using this chance, Tatsumi quietly take in the room. Unlike the empty room in the apartment she stayed in, this room contained more personal stuff. Girly stuff like stuffed toys, books, and even an array of pictures on her table, and one stood out the most to him.

A picture of Kanzaki and Aki when they were kids, their arms around each other, both grinning widely and happily. Though it was a picture of them when they were just children, Tatsumi felt annoyed, wanting nothing more than smashing that photo frame then tear that picture up.

"Kanzaki and you huh..." Tatsumi said softly, voice filled with mixed feelings that he himself don't understand. He just knew he didn't like it. It's as if someone was squeezing his heart, and there was a weird lump in his throat that he can never swallow down.

"Erm, yeah, Hajime and me..."

Yep, he didn't want to hear about it anymore. Honestly, why did he ask in the first place?!

"Oh, right, okay."

"Yeah, we're, er, dating..."

Crap, too late, she's talking.

"Sort of."

Tatsumi's ear twitched. That word was 'off', a good kind of off. And something akin to a glimmer of hope bloomed within, not that he knew where that came from anyway. He's not desperate.

"Sort of? What do you mean sort of? So are you two dating or not?!" He snapped. Okay, so that sounded a little desperate to him. Just a little.

"Welllllll..."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it..."<p>

"Yes, yes, you can't believe it," I deadpanned. Ever since I'd told Tatsumi about my real situation _half an_ _hour _ago, he'd been repeating the same sentence again and again with that stupid blank expression of his, not paying any attention at all. Even Baby Beel fell asleep!

"I can't believe it..."

"That's I'm awesome? I think so too."

"I can't believe it..."

"That I'm the most beautiful person you've ever laid eyes on? Aw, I'm blushing."

""I can't believe it..."

"That you're the biggest idiot ever exist on earth?"

"I can't believe it..."

"That you're gay?"

"I can't- HEY! I'm NOT gay!"

"Ah, the trance is finally broken." I grinned.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Tatsumi suddenly yelled out, again. His glare intensified.

"I JUST TOLD YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"I MEAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!"

"Maybe because I didn't think you would come to my house in the first place? You know, _uninvited?_" I dared, and yep, that did the job of shutting him up.

"Yeahh, that... Well! You said I'll see you tomorrow, but you didn't show up! Now who's fault was that? !"

"I left a note!"

"You left a note without explanation!"

"I did! I. Wrote. I. Had. Family. Emergencies!" I argued back. By now, I was gritting my teeth, my forehead against Tatsumi, both of us head butting for dominance.

"Not. Good. Enough!" He growled.

"YOU-"

"Daaaaaaaaaaa..."

Tatsumi and I both tensed up at the same time, instantly snapped our heads towards the sleeping baby. Much to our relief, we did not rouse Baby Beel up from his sleep, otherwise...

We both let out a sigh at the same time, and only then did we realize how close we were standing. In split second, jumped back from each other, face flushed. Well, I don't know about him, but I know my face was.

"So, yeah. You know everything now, and you can tell Hilda where my sensei will be tomorrow, so I guess you can go now. I need to be up early tomorrow." I coughed, looking anywhere but him.

"Oh, right, your family and all that tradition crap."

"It's crap alright," I chuckled. I had told Tatsumi about my need to pretend to be the 'submissive' daughter. As much as Tatsumi wasn't too happy when he first heard about it, but there's nothing he can do.

And the fact that I'd made him swear not to do anything.

God knows what trouble he'll get himself into.

Just after Tatsumi was about to leave after I'd point out the directions back to the guest room, he turned and grabbed my hand, stopping me from closing the door. He had this weird constipated expression on his face, even fidgeting slightly.

"Ermm..."

"Yessss?" I asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"Erm, er..."

Ah. Guess I was right.

"The toilet is down the hall way to the right." I pointed out, only to have my kindness be repaid by a whack on the head.

"I'M NOT ASKING ABOUT THE TOILET BAKA!"

"WHAT THE HELL! STOP YELLING FOR GOD'S SAKE! ARE YOU TRYING TO WAKE EVERYBODY UP?!" I whispered harshly, hitting him back while using my other hand to rub the bruise that was forming. Geez! Violent much?

"R-Right," Tatsumi finally whispered, both of us looking left and right just in case. It was strange though, for there's not a single soul in sight. Normally my father's men were much more alert than that.

Oh well. It worked in our favour anyway.

"So, what do you want?" I asked impatiently. Even if my father's men weren't here, can't hurt to be cautious.

"You... You're really not dating Kanzaki right? It's all just a lie."

His concerns certainly caught me by surprise, and I strangely found myself blushing. Fortunately, it's still dark, so I doubt Tatsumi noticed it.

"Y-Yeah, like I've said, he's like my brother. We'll never date, ever. What of it?" I asked hotly, still trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Well, nothing!" He replied just as agitatedly, but then softened up a second later. It was then when I remembered Tatsumi's hand was on mine, for he'd tightened his grip slightly.

"It's just... I'm glad."

"Eh?"

Even before I can process what Tatsumi had just said, he left, the warmth left my hand. Not before he flicked my forehead that is.

"Nothing! Just nothing! Go back to sleep will you?! Geez! It's so late and you're still up! I'm going to sleep now, bye!"Tatsumi practically rambled like an idiot while I was nursing my forehead, promptly slamming my sliding door shut loudly even before I can have the last word. Honestly, what is his problem?

* * *

><p>Tatsumi leaned against the door of the guest room, covering his face with his arms. He'd dashed back to the guest from after he'd said those words to Aki, his face as red as a tomato.<p>

"Oga,"

"WAHHH!" Tatsumi screamed at the sudden voice, jumping up. There Hilda was, appearing out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of him. "JESUS CHRIST HILDA! I ALMOST HAVE HEART ATTACK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Hilda stood there, as if she hadn't heard Tatsumi outburst. Instead, she only tiled her head, staring down at him with a smirk on her face.

"I'm glad?" Hilda started smoothly, a tone of mockery in her voice, "That was pretty lame wasn't it? Even I felt embarrassed for you."

If Tatsumi wasn't blushing before, he sure is now. In fact, he practically erupted and smoke from forming from the heat. For a second, dying of embarrassment seemed valid.

"And where have I been? Who do you think make sure no one interrupts you and Aki-san time together?" Hilda scoffed as he took Baby Beel away from him.

"Oh, OH!" Tatsumi said, remembering how no one ever come running no matter how loud Aki and him were yelling at each other. "T-Thanks, I guess."

Hilda frowned, slightly annoyed by his lack of gratitude. After all, she had gone all the way to help him patch things up with that human girl. Her, a demon of her status! Helping them! That was a huge sacrifice on her part! He should at least grovel.

Tatsumi paused in his step when he felt the murderous aura Hilda was emitting, the said demon glaring at him. Just what has he done now?!

"H-Hilda?"

"You better have something about her sensei, _or else_."

* * *

><p>The whole day had gone by quickly with them being asked to help with the preparation of the celebration. And now that it had begun, all the dining room was flooded with guest, with scrumptious food laid out and drinks being served, where people rejoice and drink heartily.<p>

On the other hand, Tatsumi and Furuichi stood by the side awkwardly, with Hilda nowhere in sight, Baby Beel himself having fun on his own on Tatsumi's back. Instead of drawing any attention to themselves, they had decided to just law low and eat their hearts out till everything is over, then head home, taking Aki along with them.

At least that's what Tatsumi had in mind.

Tatsumi had been getting more and more irritated as he stay in this mansion, getting more and more pissed as he watched Aki. She had been greeting guests the whole day, with that moronic _Kanzaki _by his side, that blasted hand of his never leaving her waist. That and that smirk he kept sending his way.

Of course, being the stubborn and prideful guy he is, Tatsumi himself had sent his own smirk at him, sheer smugness that told him he knew _everything. _Sure, it irritated Kanzaki a little, and he had the upper hand, but as time passed, and his hand _still _on her waist, Tatsumi wasn't sure anymore.

That wasn't all that was annoying him. It was how Aki was being treated by her parents and how she was acting that was also pissing him off. This wasn't the Aki he knew, the quiet, passive, meek one, apologizing when she was 'speaking out of turn'.

Since when do Aki apologize at all?!

It was appalling, and Tatsumi had often found himself debating whether to defend her or to go right up to her and shake her till she has grown a spine. Just one day, he reminded himself, just one day and this whole thing will be over.

"Mouuu, there isn't even any cute chicks in here," Furuichi whined, looking just as bored, blissfully ignorant about that had happened last night.

"Hmmm," Tatsumi replied noncommittally. Aki sure cleaned up good. She had light make up on, highlighting her features, making her seemed like a porcelain doll. She was wearing a red, expensive looking kimono, adding layers and complimenting that flat figure of hers.

Tatsumi remembered being speechless when he first saw her in that get up, but soon frown over it. It was too... rigid. Too unAki-like. That smile that didn't reach her eyes was fixed on her face, as if she was wearing a thick mask.

There Aki was, flashing that smile that never once reaches her eyes, like she's wearing a thick mask. This wasn't Aki, at least it wasn't _his _Aki.

"So, you're finally admitting your feelings?" Furuichi suddenly pipped up, causing the brown hair boy to choke on his own saliva.

"W-W-What are you saying?!" He stuttered, face pink, "I-I..."

Furuichi was not impressed, and it was shown on his face. "Uh-huh, you what? So you mean to tell me you can't keep your eyes off Aki-chan is because of no particular reason?"

"Pfffttttt, what do you know. Just shut up, you baka." Tatsumi huffed, grabbing some food and stuffed his mouth, avoiding from talking.

Little did he know, Furuichi knew more he'd let on.

He always had.

* * *

><p>"I knew it, it's you," Hilda said coldly, glaring at the tall, silver haired, tall and lean man that in the backyard from last night, the very one right outside of Aki's room. The man was very handsome, one would say. Had a lazy grin on, his half lidded eyes staring back at her with a glint."Prince <em>Belphegor."<em>

"Ara ara, it's Gon sensei now, if you haven't heard from my cute student- Whoa," Said Prince ducked, for without notice, Hilda had attack him. "Is that how you treat royalty? Are you sure my baby brother will be safe?"

"You ran away," Hilda simply said, tone of indifference. She never stopped attacking, and he never stopped dodging.

"I guess that's how Shimizudani Aki got her skills, from a coward like you." She sneered.

"Ouch, you wound me, Hilda," Belphegor smirked, but a hint of melancholy can been seen in his eyes, "You know me, Hilda, you know I have to go. I can't take the throne."

"You could have at least stayed!" Hilda snapped, slowly losing control over her emotions. It had been too long, too many years. She had been looking for him, all these time...

"Hilda..." Belphegor started, voice softened, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So, it's been REALLY long, I sincerely apologize for that, from the deep of my heart, I swear. So, so thankful for all the great reviews, some made me laugh so much, some made me tear up. Thanks for sticking.

This chapter isn't not much, but it's sort of my way of saying, I'll put in more effort in updating. Some may remember I was in an accident, and had a few operations. Now that I'm functioning, I'm currently involved in many projects (That moment when you realize life is too short, lol). So I'll do my best. It's an original side story, so I'm actually having trouble go about it, cause I hate how it's going so slow, but I can't speed things up without missing out the details.

Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, and hope it'll satisfy you guys for a while. Thanks so much again for the reviews, it keeps me going and remind me you guys are still waiting. Love, love, love you guys.


	12. The Shimizudani Way

**A/N**

Hey all! It's been a while, hasn't it?

First off, real apologetic it took so long. I just had this really bad writer's block and the past few years had been slightly difficult for me. Though, I never forget about this, and I'm really grateful for all the reviews and really appreciate you readers. I have no idea how many people still follow this, but, I'll keep writing again.

Second thing I wish to announce is, I realized how weird it is to refer to Oga as Tatsumi. Before, I wanted this to be in Aki's point of view, thus Oga is being referred to by his first name. However, I think it'll make much more sense by referring him to Oga.

Additionally, I found SO many grammar mistakes in my past chapters, and I will slowly edit them. I feel so sorry you guys had to tolerate that. I really need a beta to help me.

Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Gon sensei!" I chirped, seeing man who'd watched me grow up entering the room, him wearing a suit, like always. He'd always stand out in this traditional household with his western get up, and it was a very refreshing change that I welcome very much. The party was getting stuffy.<p>

"Ah, Aki," He waved, making his way towards me. All the while, I was trying to locate Hilda, the demon that had been way too interested in my sensei. Yet, where was she when he's here?

"Oh, Hajime is here too, nice to meet you again, you look well," Gon sensei greeted, that smile still plastered on his face. One can never guess what he's really thinking behind that smile, and it'd always put Hajime on edge, thus the tightening of his hold on me.

Ouch, Hajime, I know you're a wimp in front of Gon sensei, but damn, you'll break my waist into half-

*WHAMP*

Hajime was almost slammed to the ground with that slap on the back, and the culprit, was none other than a scarily cheerful looking Oga.

"Hey! Kanzaki! Who's this, care to introduce me?"

Beside him, Furuichi had sweatdropped, and I shared his sentiment. It was belatedly obvious that Oga had done that deliberately, and that scary smile of his was kidding no one.

"Oh! So who is this hot-spirited guy?" Gon-sensei laughed, before noticing Baby Beel, "And this _adorable _bab- ARGH!"

"Baby Beel!" I gasped, snatching Gon-sensei's hand away from baby Beel's _mouth. _Yeah, that little demon bit Gon-sensei.

"Oi oi, you're not supposed to bite people's hand!" Oga lectured the baby, giving him a head chop instinctively. I was flabbergasted, fully expecting Baby Beel to burst out crying from the pain, only to see him continue trying to reach Gon-sensei, teeth snapping.

"Ne, sensei, you managed to let a baby bite your hand? Losing your touch, old man?" I teased, secretly pleased that sensei was in pain. After the years of trainings he had put me through, serves him rig-

"Ouch! What the fuck?!" I practically screamed when Gon sensei bit_ me_.

"Ha! And you managed to let this old man bit your hand! Who's losing their touch now!" He laughed heartily, as if this act of his make sense. That's Gon-sensei for you, the loopy teacher.

"Ano…" Oga started a sweatdrop visible at our exchange.

"Oh! New guy! Are you his caretaker?" Gen sensei asked, easily distracted.

"Erm, I guess you can say that," Oga mumbled, "I'm Oga Tatsumi."

"Hoooo," Gon sensei said, suddenly at Oga's face, before walking around him while studying him from head to toe, and from all angles.

"Er…" Oga started, "What are you doi-"

"You're not much, almost useless really, but you have a lot of potential. So I guess you'll just have to do for now!" Gon sensei suddenly exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Wha-"

"And you! My precious student! You look more and more like a women every time I see you, though your chest may need some reminder."

*Tick*

"HEY-"

"And of course Hajime, well, we can't all make the right choices in life can we?"

"WHAT THE F-"

Even before any of us can get a say, Gon sensei ran off, like always. There was a moment of silence until Hajime broke it off with a growl.

"Well, that guy is still annoying as fuck."

"I can see where Aki gets her personality from."

"Tell me about it, can you imagine growing up with the _both _of them?!"

"You had a rough life."

"OI! I'm right _here_ you know! I can hear you!"

* * *

><p>The fun moment didn't last long. Hajime and I soon have to take our respective seats next to our parents as dinner began. It was merry, to say the least. The guests enjoying the dinner and sake until father stood up, ready to make his annual speech.<p>

You know, the usual I'm so happy people are here, let's continue to take care of each other blah blah bla-

"I'm happy to announced that our Aki will be married to Hajime by the end of this year. Until then, she will be staying here with Shizuka to help with the wedding arrangement."

Wait. What?

My head snapped up, ignoring the loud roar of cheering the moment father made the announcement. This was _not _part of the plan. We were supposed to wait until I graduated from High School, isn't it?

I'm still 16 for fuck's sake!

"Father, I-" I was about to protest when Father sent the scariest glare in my direction, his killing intent paralysing me.

"Do you have a problem? _Aki._"

"I… I…" I stuttered, legs shaking. There's no way I can win. Not to my father. I lowered my head, defeated. "N-"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

Everybody in the room instantly turned to the source the disruption.

It was Oga Tatsumi.

For a second there, my heart skipped a beat. Did… Did he care-

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THE FUCK AKI IS MARRYING THAT IDIOT! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET OUT OF TAKING CARE OF BABY BEEL, YOU IRRESPONSIBLE MOTHER!"

Right. Of course not.

A loud gasp can be heard the moment Oga yelled out such rubbish, annoyed ticks sprouting out from my head. Of course, that baka will only think about himself.

"WHAT IRRESPONSIBLE MOTHER! YOU'RE THE FUCKING FATHER, AREN'T YOU? WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU TAKE CARE OF THAT DEMON!" I shouted back, just as loud, rolling up my kimono sleeves. "BRING IT, OGA TA-"

"_Aki._"

Father's cold, blood-chilling voice brought me back to reality.

Crap.

"What does he mean, when he said, you're the _mother?_"

"I… erm…" I stuttered, having not just Father's eyes on me, but the whole clan. I can see Hajime's blank face, he too had no idea how to get out of this mess. As for Gon sensei, for some reason, that bastard was snickering to himself, enjoying the show.

Asshole.

"Well? _Aki_?" The threat in his voice was obvious.

"I-"

"Baaaaaabu!"

"Eh?" Baby Beel suddenly appeared right at my face, his hands stretching out, asking to be carried.

"Here, hold on to Baby Beel for a while. It's your turn." Without noticing, Oga was already standing right in front of me, passing me the baby. All I can do was staring at him dumbly. Seriously. What just happened?!

Unaffected by Father's killing intent and intimidation, Oga stood tall and proud, almost arrogant as he faced father. That idiot actually puffed out his chest.

"It is exactly what it is. Aki's the mother of this demon spawn, and I'm the father."

As surprising and slightly touching as it to hear Oga saying this, whatever that I was feeling instantly disappeared the moment Furuichi started squealing in the background, even wolf whistling.

I swear, if I made out of this alive, I'm so going to kill him.

"Oh?" Father said coldly, "Hajime! What is the meaning of this!"

There Hajime was, looking strangely laidback at the scene. Instead of cowering in fear like we used to, he actually had a lazy grin on, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well. It is what it is."

That certainly was not helpful. As much as Oga tried to shelter me from my father, our eyes still met.

As much as Oga tried to shelter me from my father, our eyes still met. "Is that true, Aki?" His voice cold and deadly, "You… disgraced the family?"

Oga growled at the question, and spoke up before I had the chance to.

"Yeah she's a disgrace! Wearing that ugly kimono and acting so disgustingly. She'll be better off without you!"

Oh. Crap.

I have a baddddd feeling about this.

"Oh? And she'll be better, with _you?_" Father said, repulsion evident in his voice. His eyes narrowed dangerously, his murderous intent easily overpowered Oga. Yet, for some reason, Oga seemed unaffected by it.

Oga was silent, before he tilted his head slightly and caught my eyes. It was... strange to say the least. I can't read the emotions in his eyes, yet somehow, it was so intense that it rendered me speechless.

No. Wait. I remember this. He looked at me this way before. That night, when he was holding onto my face-

Oga suddenly scoffed loudly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Ahh. Will Aki be better with me?" Oga crackled, a maniac grin on his face, "You bet your ass she will, _dickhead_."

... ...

There was a tense silence, before the words I dreaded the most came out from father's mouth.

"Very well, we will solve this the Shimizudani way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Truthfully speaking, I don't quite like this chapter. Too many bridging. I guess I'm horrible at original stories (Hey, I've tried). Hopefully the next one will be better.

Btw, Belphegor is not the one from KHR (As much as I wish to) But Belphegor stands for sloth among the demonic prince. Hahaha.

Seriously thank you for all the reviews so far, the good and the bad ones. I know my grammar sucks, and I really barely even have time to check it (Horrible, I know). I'll change that habit and make sure it's... erm. better?

Ah. we'll see.

Cheers!


End file.
